La Reine des Poisons
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Sarah va partir à la fac, mais elle confie à Tobby une coupe que sa mère lui avait offerte. Depuis, d'inquiétants évènements se produisent. Sarah s'inquiète. Même si l'aventure du Labyrinthe est terminée, sa vie peut-elle redevenir normale ?
1. La coupe de l'amertume

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

_Coucou ! J'ai eu cette idée en lisant les mangas de _Retour au Labyrinthe_, alors je me suis mise à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**La coupe de l'amertume**

Sarah était seule dans sa chambre, à ranger ses affaires, quand un bruit la tira de ses occupations.

« NON ! JE T'AI DIT NON, C'EST NON ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, c'était Karen. Mais sur qui pouvait-elle crier comme ça ? D'habitude, Sarah était la seule à en faire les frais.

Mais la dispute semblait durer, car d'autres éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Inquiète, Sarah lâcha ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle trouva son père dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, une pipe dans la bouche, le journal à la main. Karen, cette maudite belle-mère que Sarah détestait tant, se tenait debout devant Tobby, son petit frère. Sarah fut prise d'une bouffée de tendresse en le voyant.

Il avait maintenant six ans et avait tout d'un adorable enfant. La jeune fille était fière de le voir chaque jour, cela lui rappelait le dur combat qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il reste ici, et ne devienne pas un des Gobelins de Jareth.

Mais en cet instant, son petit frère semblait avoir des problèmes. Pourquoi Karen lui criait-elle dessus ?

« Tu oses demander un nouveau vélo, alors que tu en as déjà un ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce caprice ? » dit Karen, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mais c'est un vélo de fille ! Et il est vieux ! » gémit Tobby.

Sarah fronça des sourcils. En un sens, elle aurait pu se vexer. Après tout, Tobby parlait de _son_ vélo. Mais il est vrai que pour un garçon, un vélo rose avec de jolis rubans et des pompons ne faisait pas très seyant. Elle aurait pu en rester là, mais Karen dit alors quelque chose qui la mit hors d'elle :

« Tu deviens capricieux ! Tu es pire qu'elle ! »

Sarah sentit la colère la gagner. Furieuse, elle descendit les dernières marches et se planta devant Karen, juste à côté de son petit frère.

« Ah oui ? Je suis capricieuse aussi, c'est ça ? »

Karen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est du caprice que de céder à vos ordres et d'aller à la fac pour devenir enseignante ? ! » dit la jeune fille, rouge de colère.

« Il a fallu des années pour te convaincre d'abandonner tes stupides rêves, Sarah », dit Karen.

« Mes stupides rêves ? ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était suivre l'exemple de maman ! » dit Sarah, en jetant un regard à son père.

Ce dernier prit un air gêné. Sarah l'obligeait à prendre part au conflit…

« Bon sang, dis quelque chose, papa ! » dit Sarah.

Karen se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier fit silence, gêné d'être le point de mire des trois autres habitants de la maison.

« Euh… Il est vrai qu'on a déjà un vélo, alors… » dit-il, à court d'autres arguments.

« Ça va, on a compris ! Viens, Tobby ! » dit Sarah, en lui prenant la main.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre avec l'enfant. Ce dernier la regarda fermer la porte puis s'asseoir sur son lit pour le regarder. Gêné, il baissa les yeux.

« Alors ? C'est quoi, ton problème, ce coup-là ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Rien… » dit le petit.

« Je n'y crois pas ! D'accord, je reconnais que mon vélo n'est pas super tendance, mais… qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre le risque d'en demander un nouveau à Karen ? »

« C'est le fils du voisin… Il en avait un super beau, avec plein de vitesses, et tout terrain ! Il s'est moqué du mien… » avoua l'enfant.

Sarah secoua la tête. Le fils du voisin, évidemment ! Le gros garçon potelé, qui aimait martyriser Tobby dès qu'il prenait le risque de sortir du jardin.

« Et tu vas partir, en plus ! » dit l'enfant, en balayant la pièce du regard.

En effet, une grosse valise trônait au milieu de la chambre, et quelques vêtements y étaient déjà pliés.

Sarah émit un soupir. Oui, elle allait devoir quitter la ville pour étudier sur le campus. Tobby allait donc se retrouver seul.

« Eh, fais pas cette tête ! Karen te donnera sûrement ma chambre ! »

« Mais j'en veux pas ! J'veux qu'tu restes ! » gémit l'enfant en s'accrochant à ses genoux.

Émue, Sarah fit silence. Puis elle se pencha et souleva son frère pour le mettre à côté d'elle sur le lit et le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Elle réfléchit, quand soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Bouge pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Elle se mit debout sur le lit et posa ses mains sur la planche de bois servant de baldaquin. Elle finit par en redescendre un objet enfermé dans une boîte en carton.

Elle se rassit sur le lit et tendit l'objet à Tobby.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Un objet que ma mère m'avait donné quand j'étais petite. Elle partait souvent plusieurs jours pour les répétitions, à cause de son travail d'actrice. Et elle me disait de m'en servir quand elle me manquait. »

Lentement, elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un objet enveloppé dans du tissu. Avec délicatesse, elle ôta le tissu. Une coupe en bois apparut. Le socle était gravé de motifs de feuilles, et une rose recouvrait la surface de la coupe de sa tige sinueuse.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Tobby, déçu.

« Eh, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est une coupe magique. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Ma mère disait qu'elle avait appartenu à une grande reine, autrefois. Elle se servait de cette coupe pour y déverser son amertume. »

« C'est quoi… l'amertume ? »

« C'est quand tu te sens triste et que tu souffres en même temps. Alors, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Quand je ne serai plus là, je veux que tu te serves de la coupe. Chaque fois que tu auras envie de pleurer, de crier ou de dire des choses que tu ne dirais pas en face à Karen ou à papa, dis-les dans la coupe, comme si tu les posais dedans. Et elle les fera disparaître. D'accord ? »

« T'es sûr que tu veux me la donner ? C'était à ta maman… »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas l'emmener à la fac. Et j'ai trouvé d'autres moyens pour me défouler, depuis le temps. »

« Ah bon ? Tu t'en sers plus depuis quand ? »

« Depuis… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'elle avait arrêté de s'en servir le soir où elle avait choisi une autre méthode : la formule du Labyrinthe demandant au roi d'emmener son petit frère dans son royaume.

Depuis cette épreuve, elle avait mûri et compris qu'il valait mieux ne jamais prononcer un souhait d'aucune façon, que ce soit cette coupe, un livre ou autre chose.

« Promets-moi juste de ne la montrer à personne, ni à papa ni à Karen, et je te ferai confiance, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Merci, grande sœur ! » dit Tobby, avec le sourire.

Tout content, il sauta du lit et courut dans sa chambre pour mettre la coupe sous son lit. Une fois qu'il l'y eut mise, il ressortit.

Il ne put alors voir la rose bouger sur le bois de la coupe. La tige parut s'allonger.

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit et que tout le monde dormait, la rose se remit à bouger sur la surface de la coupe. La tige se détacha du bois et, telle une tige de plante véritable, traversa en silence le plancher de la chambre, sortit dans le couloir puis se glissa jusque dans la chambre de Sarah. Elle serpenta jusqu'au lit et grimpa dessus. Des roses s'épanouirent. Un curieux parfum envahit l'air…

Sarah se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

La jeune fille se sentit plonger dans un rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans le parc, là où elle allait autrefois réciter des textes de pièces en compagnie de son chien Merlin, quand elle avait treize ans.

Elle s'approcha de la rivière, et regarda avec nostalgie les cygnes qui y nageaient. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna.

Quelqu'un était assis sur le banc de pierre, à côté de Merlin. Une personne dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage, car il était caché sous une grande cape sombre. Cette cape était pourtant brodée de motifs de roses qui lui rappelaient curieusement ceux de la coupe qu'elle avait donnée à Tobby.

Cette personne passait une main aux doigts longs et fins dans la fourrure de Merlin.

« Crois-tu que tout t'est permis, Sarah ? » demanda la personne.

Sarah ne put réprimer un frisson. Cette voix sonnait féminine, mais elle était froide et sifflante, comme le tranchant d'une épée.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Sarah.

L'inconnue se leva, et se mit à lui tourner autour.

« Karen ne vous aime pas… Ton père vous délaisse, toi et Tobby… Qui te dit que je vous traiterai différemment ? »

« Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! »

« Moi, si ! » dit la personne, le corps secoué d'un rire silencieux.

« Comment ça ? »

L'inconnue demeura immobile un moment puis, avec une rapidité surhumaine, la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua par terre. Sarah prit peur. Elle serrait trop fort !

Elle leva son autre main, une main fine, blanche et superbe. Mais les ongles se changèrent soudainement en épines de rose. Elle abattit sa main sur la poitrine de Sarah, pour lui lacérer le cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah s'éveilla en sursaut. Haletante, en sueur, elle porta la main à son cœur et le regarda. Il n'y avait rien. Et elle était seule dans sa chambre.

Quel rêve étrange… et terrifiant ! C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

Il lui fallut un moment avant d'oser se rallonger dans son lit. Elle fixa le plafond un moment en réfléchissant.

Depuis son aventure dans le Labyrinthe, elle avait fait quelques rêves bizarres où elle revoyait Jareth venant lui voler son frère et où elle perdait le défi, cette fois.

Elle se réveillait alors à chaque fois pour aller voir si son frère était bien endormi dans son berceau. Et elle était soulagée de voir que ce n'était de simples cauchemars.

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter avec le temps. Mais ce soir… Ce rêve avait paru si réel… si intense… L'idée de se rendormir la terrifiait.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Vous aimez ? Vous voulez la suite ou pas ? <em>


	2. Première journée à la fac

_Salut ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai finalement décroché un job de secrétaire juridique dans un cabinet d'avocats, et c'est si prenant que j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. _

_Mais bon, voilà ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Ysa666**, **ArynLyna**, **NocturneShadow**, **Sewell**, **Miki-and-Tokage** et **Didine22** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Favourite et en Alert Stories. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Première journée à la fac  
><strong>

Rien ne perturbait le traintrain quotidien du Labyrinthe. Comme chaque jour, une masse de gobelins s'adonnait à leur jeu favori dans la salle du trône : la bagarre.

Certains se criaient dessus, d'autres se disputaient de la nourriture ou d'autres jouaient à qui arriverait à plumer une poule en un seul tir de sarbacane.

Assis sur son trône, Jareth les ignorait royalement. Il avait tellement l'habitude de cela ! Et rien dans tout cela ne pouvait le tirer de sa morne méditation.

Il repensait sans cesse à ce maudit moment où il avait offert à Sarah la possibilité de rester vivre avec lui dans le Labyrinthe, ce maudit instant où elle avait prononcé les mots fatidiques…

« _Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi._ »

Le pouvoir… Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait du pouvoir, cette maudite petite humaine ? Il refusait de l'admettre, pourtant, elle avait du pouvoir sur lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa faute si aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, avec le cœur brisé cette fois ?

Soudain, il se redressa sur son siège. Un son familier semblait avoir atteint ses oreilles. Les gobelins se figèrent tous dans la salle. Tous avaient ressenti le brusque changement d'attitude de leur suzerain et se demandaient quelle pouvait en être la cause.

« Votre Altesse ? » risqua un gobelin.

Jareth ne répondit rien. Il finit par se lever et quitter la salle. Les gobelins haussèrent des épaules puis reprirent leurs activités.

Le roi traversa les couloirs de son château jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant vue sur le Labyrinthe. Il faisait jour, le soleil venait juste de se lever.

Là, il s'assit sur le balcon et réfléchit. Il avait entendu un léger tintement dans la salle du trône, une cloche familière, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Celle qui signalait qu'un pouvoir dangereux s'était éveillé, à nouveau.

Après tout ce temps… Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi se manifestait-_elle_ maintenant ?

D'un geste, il fit apparaître une boule de cristal dans sa main et la fit tournoyer. Ce qu'il vit dedans le surprit : Sarah agressée dans un rêve par une mystérieuse silhouette dissimulée sous une cape.

Il reconnut sans peine cette personne.

_Toi ! Après tout ce temps… Et tu t'attaques à elle, en plus ! _pensa le roi, énervé.

Dire qu'il espérait ne plus avoir affaire à quoi que ce soit lui rappelant Sarah de près ou de loin ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à le ramener vers cette fille, alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout voulu de lui ?

Il eut soudain envie de jeter la boule, de tout oublier, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Sarah avait prononcé les mots, il ne pouvait donc plus l'approcher, c'était ainsi dans l'univers de la magie.

Mais une autre image se forma alors dans le cristal, comme pour le contredire. La chambre de Tobby, et la coupe en bois reposant sous le lit.

Le roi secoua la tête. Il n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-on laisser un objet aussi dangereux traîner dans la chambre d'un enfant, sous son lit en plus ? !

Agacé, il jeta négligemment la boule au sol, puis sauta par la fenêtre. Une chouette blanche s'envola dans le ciel d'Underground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu n'as rien oublié, tu es sûre ? » demanda Karen.

Sarah se retint de la repousser. Elle avait eu du mal à fermer ses valises, et sa belle-mère affirmait qu'il vaudrait mieux les rouvrir pour vérifier qu'il n'y manquait rien.

Bon sang, elle était pourtant capable de faire une valise, à son âge, non ? !

Enfin vint le moment des adieux et des embrassades. Son père la serra dans ses bras, sa belle-mère lui fit une bise plutôt sèche et Tobby… Sarah le prit dans ses bras et sentit les larmes du petit garçon couler sur sa veste. Elle sourit et le serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Sois sage en mon absence, Tobby, d'accord ? »

« (Snif !) Oui… »

« Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai donné, hein ? » dit la jeune fille, à voix basse.

Le petit garçon répondit par un hochement de tête. Satisfaite, Sarah se redressa, saisit l'anse de sa valise roulante et mit son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule de son bras libre. Puis elle quitta le jardin et se dirigea vers la station de bus au bout de la rue.

Elle ne vit pas, juchée sur une branche d'arbre en face de la maison, une chouette blanche la regarder s'éloigner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les parents quittèrent la maison. Le père emmenait Tobby à l'école en voiture et la belle-mère partait faire des courses.

La chouette quitta alors son perchoir et vola en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tobby. Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'oiseau se métamorphose et reprit l'apparence du roi des gobelins. Celui-ci inspecta rapidement les lieux du regard, puis s'approcha du lit.

Il trouva la coupe en dessous. Il la prit et la regarda. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle était sale, au fond. Un léger résidu noirâtre reposait sur la surface creuse. Il passa le doigt dessus et vit que c'était du sang séché.

Les motifs de rose avaient pris une légère couleur rosée. Alors, cela avait commencé… Et il savait très bien à qui appartenait ce sang. C'était celui de Sarah.

Le roi poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se sentait-il concerné par cette affaire ? Sans doute parce qu'il avait un compte personnel à régler avec la personne liée à cette coupe et ce, depuis de nombreux siècles.

Bon, tout n'était pas perdu. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas approcher Sarah, il pouvait utiliser Tobby. Et le petit garçon ne pourrait pas le lui refuser. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Mais il allait devoir ruser pour obliger l'enfant à le faire venir ici. Qu'importe, il savait déjà comment faire.

Résolu, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sarah. Mais l'objet qu'il y cherchait n'était pas là.

_Bon sang ! Mais où a-t-elle mis ce livre ? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un siège dans le bus, Sarah regardait le petit livre rouge du Labyrinthe. Elle l'avait emporté avec elle. Depuis son aventure en Underground, elle ne s'en séparait plus.

En grandissant, la réalité l'avait rattrapée : il fallait arrêter de rêver, de lire des histoires de gobelins et de fées. Mais Sarah n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Cela aurait signifié oublier l'amitié de Hoogle, Didimus et Ludo. Pour un peu, elle aurait aimé revoir son vieil ennemi, Jareth.

Alors, chaque fois qu'elle avait le cafard ou qu'elle se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre que la petite Sarah du Labyrinthe, elle prenait le livre et le lisait un peu. Cela suffisait à lui rendre du courage. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas inutile, à la fac.

Enfin, le bus s'arrêta devant l'établissement. Sarah descendit du véhicule et se mit en route vers l'entrée. Beaucoup de jeunes étudiants étaient là, portant des livres, des sacs ou des valises.

Pour tout le monde, c'était la rentrée. Sarah eut un soupir. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû demander à son père ou même à sa belle-mère de venir.

Elle arriva bientôt devant un escalier. Génial ! Saisissant sa valise à bras-le-corps, elle commença à gravir les marches, quand une bande de filles descendit vers elle.

Sarah s'attendit à ce qu'elles lui ouvrent un passage pour continuer de monter, mais elles n'en firent rien. Au contraire, l'une d'elles se pencha sur le côté et la heurta sur le flanc droit.

Sous le poids de sa valise et de cette fille, Sarah ne put tenir et tomba par terre. Sa valise s'ouvrit sur les marches et son contenu se répandit.

Les étudiants autour d'elle regardèrent la scène et rirent.

La chef de la bande, une blonde aux yeux violets, vêtue d'une robe noire très fashion, se pencha vers elle et dit : « Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Sarah la foudroya du regard, puis répondit : « Non, merci, blondasse ! »

Des exclamations muettes retentirent alentour. La fille blonde haussa un sourcil délicatement rehaussé de mascara noir et dit : « Apparemment, tu es nouvelle. Alors, je vais t'expliquer : je suis Isabella Hauterive. Et ça, c'est ma bande. Nous sommes les reines du campus. Alors, évite de te trouver sur notre route, la prochaine fois, et il n'y a aura pas de problèmes, d'accord ? »

Sarah répondit par un grommellement, puis s'empressa de ramasser toutes ses affaires, en maudissant mentalement cette bande de pimbêches.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'aile du campus où se trouvait sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus près de la fenêtre donnant vue sur les jardins de l'université. L'autre occupante de la chambre arriverait demain.

Sarah reprit son souffle et frotta sa cuisse endolorie. Décidément, sa première journée à la fac commençait bien !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit lorsque Jareth arriva à l'université de Sarah. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il distingua sans peine l'aura de la jeune fille. Elle était désormais liée à celle de la créature de la coupe.

L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit encore une fois sur un ordre mental. Une fois dans la pièce, il reprit son apparence humaine et regarda le seul lit occupé dans la pièce.

Elle était là, paisiblement endormie dans le lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche.

Ne pouvant y résister, il s'approcha du lit et la regarda de plus près. Elle avait embelli, après toutes ces années. Il tendit la main vers elle, quand ses doigts se heurtèrent à un mur invisible.

« _Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi_. »

Ses mots avaient résonné dans sa tête sans qu'il ait cherché à s'en souvenir. Évidemment, la magie opérait. Il ne pouvait l'approcher.

Soudain, Sarah se mit à remuer dans son lit et à gémir. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge, comme si quelque chose cherchait à l'étrangler.

Jareth n'y comprit rien. Cette scène aurait dû le réjouir, il en voulait tant à la jeune fille, il la haïssait ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de souffrir, en la regardant se débattre dans un rêve mortel ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la réveiller, qu'elle pleure et se blottisse contre lui pour chercher du réconfort ?

Non, il devait y aller, il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il aperçut les livres posés sur le bureau, à droite de la chambre. Il s'approcha et finit par trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Satisfait, il le prit puis se retourna vers le lit. Sarah continuait de remuer, elle toussait maintenant, elle semblait suffoquer.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis sourit. Il avait une idée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Son réveil ! Bizarre, elle l'avait pourtant programmé pour six heures du matin, pas trois heures quinze !

Mais elle l'éteignit sans trop de violence pour une fois. Cette sonnerie l'avait sauvée d'un horrible cauchemar. Elle avait encore vu la créature mystérieuse essayer de la tuer dans ses rêves.

Tremblante, elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains boire un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle vit que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Frissonnante, elle la ferma. Ses pieds touchèrent quelque chose de piquant qui la fit crier. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de plumes blanches. Des plumes ? !

Bizarre. Elle se pencha et les prit dans ses mains. Elles étaient douces au toucher. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait du sang dessus. Du sang frais.

Elle s'aperçut que ce sang était celui sur ses doigts. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge. C'était humide et douloureux par endroits.

Elle courut à la salle de bains et alluma pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle avait des traces de griffes sanglantes sur la gorge. Comme dans son cauchemar, la mystérieuse personne avait essayé de la tuer en l'étouffant, et ses griffes s'étaient plantées dans sa peau…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ! » gémit Sarah, la tête dans les mains.

Elle ne vit pas une chouette blanche qui la fixait sur la branche d'un arbre dehors, ni le livre rouge coincé entre ses griffes.

L'oiseau la regarda un instant, puis s'envola vers la lune dans le ciel nocturne.


	3. Maggy et Foufou

_Mille pardons pour ce retard ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite à tous une bonne année 2012 ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Didine22**, **ArynLuna**, **NocturneShadow** et **Sylvie** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**Maggy et Foufou**

Sarah traversa rapidement l'enceinte de l'université. Aujourd'hui avait été sa première journée de cours. Elle était épuisée. Déjà, elle avait eu du mal à se repérer dans cet immense établissement. Le fait qu'elle ait mal dormi cette nuit ne l'aidait pas.

En plus, son livre rouge du Labyrinthe avait disparu ! Et cette chipie d'Isabella Hauterive et ses copines étaient dans sa classe, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elles n'avaient aucun mal pour répondre aux questions des professeurs ou captiver l'attention de la classe avec des remarques que tous semblaient juger fort intéressantes.

Enfin, ce soir, elle allait manger en ville, pour se détendre. Elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite dormir dans sa chambre. Sa blessure n'avait pas cessé de lui faire mal de la journée. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Un garçon de sa classe lui avait recommandé un petit restaurant pas très loin, où les étudiants allaient manger le soir, souvent. Pas cher, et en plus, ceux suivant un cursus artistique pouvaient s'y produire.

Une fois assise à une table, la jeune fille attendit qu'on lui serve son dîner en écoutant un jeune guitariste jouer un air de musique.

Bientôt, la musique s'arrêta. Le garçon s'inclina, puis on tira les rideaux. Une serveuse arriva juste à ce moment et servit à Sarah une assiette de soupe aux légumes.

Lorsque les rideaux se levèrent, Sarah vit que la scène avait changé. Un petit tabouret avait été installé. Dans un coin à gauche, on pouvait voir le guitariste jouant à présent du piano.

Sarah regarda le prospectus posé sur la table. On annonçant un show spécial ce soir, avec en tête Maggy Trudot. La jeune fille se souvint soudain que c'était le nom de sa future colocataire, à l'université ! Intéressant.

Elle leva les yeux et vit une fille monter sur scène. Elle était bien en chair, coiffée d'un haut-de-forme, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, de bottes en cuir, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir et une veste rouge.

Tout le monde l'applaudit pour l'encourager. Elle s'inclina, tandis que le garçon jouait du piano.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, mesdames et… Euh… »

Le garçon continuait de jouer du piano, la musique montait et couvrait presque la voix de Maggy.

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! » hurla Maggy.

Le pianiste s'exécuta, sous les rires du public.

« Hum ! Mesdames et messieurs, voici maintenant Foufou, le chien savant ! »

Aussitôt, un adorable petit caniche blanc frisé arriva sur scène et sauta sur le tabouret.

« Oui ! Merc. Très bien, Foufou. Et maintenant, pour son deuxième tour… »

« Deuxième tour ? » demanda le pianiste.

Pour son _deuxième_ tour… » dit Maggy, d'une voix où trahissait la colère.

Juste à ce moment, Foufou se mit à se gratter la tête frénétiquement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Maggy reprit la parole :

« Très bien. Maintenant, pour son troisième tour, je vais demander à Foufou de me résoudre un problème mathématique difficile. Foufou, combien font deux plus deux ? »

« Ouah, ouah, ouah ! »

Maggy se pencha pour murmurer : « Encore un ! »

Sarah sourit. Là, ce show commençait à lui plaire ! Soudain, le pianiste se remit à jouer. Marry l'arrêta en criant : « Il n'a pas fini ! Trois est faux. »

« Je sais, mais je pensais que c'était le nombre le plus proche qu'il pourrait nous donner. Ha, ha, ha ! » dit le pianiste.

« Ha, ha, ha… Hum ! Nous allons recommencer. Cette fois, laisse-la finir ! Foufou chéri, combien font deux plus deux ? »

Tout le monde écouta attentivement le chien.

« Ouah, ouah, ouah… ouah ! »

Maggy lance un « aha » satisfait, quand Foufou lança un cinquième « Ouah ! »

Le pianiste saisit l'occasion pour se remettre à jouer.

« NON ! Mais que fais-tu ? » demanda Maggy.

« Je jouais la fin du spectacle, ha, ha, ha ! »

Foufou se mit soudain à pleurer.

« Oh, génial, maintenant tu l'as rendu tout triste. »

« Oooooh, désolé ! Peut-être que c'est trop dur pour lui. Laisse-le faire des choses simples comme se rouler par terre et faire le mort, ha, ha, ha ! »

« Et si je te roulais par terre et t'y laissais mort ? » dit Maggy.

Sarah secoua la tête. Elle sentit que la colocation avec cette fille n'allait pas être de tout repos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tobby jeta son cartable par terre et courut dans sa chambre. Il avait l'intention de s'allonger sur son lit et lire des BDs en mangeant son goûter, avant que sa mère se rende compte qu'il en avait déjà pris un à l'école avant de rentrer.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur son lit.

« Bonsoir, Tobby », dit Jareth.

L'enfant lâcha la poignée de la porte qui se referma seule dans son dos. Il n'y comprenait rien. Qui était cet homme ? Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu et pourtant, sa voix lui était familière.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je te connais bien. Même mieux que tu ne pourrais le croire, grâce à ta sœur. »

« Ma sœur ? »

« Sarah. Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? »

« Non. »

Jareth croisa les bras.

« Je suppose que cela devrait me vexer. Mais non. Qu'importe. Si je suis là, c'est pour te demander de l'aide. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Pour aider ta sœur, elle a des ennuis. »

« Elle est à l'université, elle ne peut pas avoir d'ennuis ! »

« Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui. Tobby fit la moue. Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme. Sarah lui avait dit de ne pas obéir aux étrangers. Mais ce mystérieux monsieur lui était vraiment familier, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Il choisit donc de s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol. Jareth le considéra un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Je sais que ta sœur t'a donné une coupe magique avant de partir. Ne la cherche pas, car je l'ai prise. »

« Mais pourquoi ? ! Elle est à moi, elle me l'a donnée ! »

« Cette coupe n'appartient à personne, Tobby. Elle est dangereuse. Elle appartenait à une reine autrefois, une femme malfaisante. Son esprit est enfermé à l'intérieur. Et il s'en prend à Sarah, maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ta sœur y a longtemps déversé toute son amertume, sa colère, son chagrin dedans. Et la reine aimait ça. Mais depuis que tu t'es retrouvé entre ses mains, elle est en colère. Car ta sœur n'a plus rien à lui donner. »

« Et moi ? Pourquoi j'aurais rien à lui donner ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant innocent. Tu n'as pas l'esprit assez noir pour elle. »

Tobby croisa les bras.

« Alors, la reine fait du mal à ma sœur ? »

« Oui. Mais je peux l'aider. »

« Comment ? »

« Il faut que tu me demandes d'emmener ta sœur dans mon royaume. Là, je pourrai la protéger. »

Tobby cligna des yeux, étonné.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'emmenez pas, tout simplement ? Pourquoi vous avez besoin que je vous le demande ? »

« Parce que c'est la règle. Je ne peux emmener que les gens ou les enfants qu'on me demande d'emmener si on le demande en prononçant la bonne formule. Alors, tu dois réciter la formule dans ce livre », dit le roi en lui tendant le petit livre rouge.

Tobby prit le livre entre ses mains et hésita. Voyant cela, le roi se pencha vers lui avec un sourire malicieux et dit : « Si tu le fais, je t'offrirai le nouveau vélo dont tu rêves tant. »

Cette fois bien décidé, l'enfant ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée par le roi, lut rapidement la ligne, puis dit : « Je souhaite que les gobelins viennent et emportent Sarah sur-le-champ ! »

Soudain, l'horloge dans le salon retentit les coups de dix-huit heures. Tobby tourna la tête vers la porte. Puis, lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers le lit, il vit que le roi avait disparu. Une chouette blanche vola jusqu'à sa fenêtre qui s'ouvrit seule, puis disparut dans le ciel.


	4. Musique et silence

_Désolée pour le retard ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell**,** Didine22**,** Ysa666 **et **NocturneShadow** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Musique et silence**

Sarah ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de la claquer derrière elle, pour évacuer sa colère. Isabella Hauterive lui avait encore pourri la journée !

Mais elle se figea en voyant la pile de valises qui occupaient le milieu de la chambre.

Une tête blonde joufflue apparut à côté. Il s'agissait de Maggy, évidemment. Sa nouvelle colocataire.

« Ah ! Tu es Sarah, j'imagine ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, ne sachant trop que dire. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose gigoter contre sa jambe. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Foufou, le petit caniche.

« Foufou ! On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça, vilain toutou ! »

« Ce n'est rien ! J'adore ce chien. Tout comme ton show, je l'ai trouvé… cool ! » dit Sarah.

Maggy lui sourit.

« Merci ! Bon, voyons voir… »

Elle s'approcha et prit les bras de Sarah. Elle les tâta, comme si elle souhaitait les examiner. Puis elle fit la moue.

« Mouais, tu feras l'affaire… Tiens, attrape ! »

Elle ouvrit une valise et en sortit une grosse pile de vêtments qu'elle jeta dans les bras de Sarah. Celle-ci plia les genoux, évitant de tout renverser.

« Mets dans l'armoire, je te passe le reste », dit Maggy, déjà occupée à ouvrir une autre valise.

_Eh ben, ça promet ! _se dit Sarah.

Enfin, lorsque toutes les valises furent vidées, les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits respectifs.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Avec une grimace, Sarah regarda Isabella entrer.

« Tiens, tiens, j'ignorais qu'on était voisines de chambre. Mais entre loosers, vous devez bien entendre, j'imagine ? »

Sarah voulut l'ignorer, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre elle, mais Maggy, elle, se leva et se campa devant la blonde. Elle faisait une tête de moins qu'elle mais sa corpulence était un avantage, du moins physiquement.

« Si tu m'énerves, fais gaffe, blondasse ! »

Isabella pâlit, apparemment choquée qu'on ose lui tenir tête avec autant de naturel.

« Oh ! Et tu comptes me faire quoi ? »

Maggy ne répondit rien. Satisfaite, Isabella sortit. Sarah voulut parler, mais sa colocataire lui fit signe de se taire. Elle courut dans l'armoire et en sortit un saxophone. Elle avait un cours de musique, Sarah s'en souvenait.

Maggy dégagea l'étagère devant le mur adjacent à la chambre d'Isabella, s'assit avec une chaise et une partition, puis se mit à jouer.

Sarah sourit. Mais bien sûr ! Rien de mieux pour embêter son insupportable voisine qu'un air de saxo. Foufou, par contre, n'appréciait pas la musique et courut se réfugier tout tremblant dans les bras de Sarah.

La jeune fille regarda soudain son réveil. Pourquoi sonnait-il ? Il n'était que dix-huit heures dix-neuf, le dîner ne serait qu'à dix-neuf heures.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose d'étrange, comme un frisson, une sensation de danger inexplicable.

Un peu inquiète, elle se leva et, Foufou toujours dans ses bras, elle alla ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Rien dans le couloir.

Elle réalisa soudain que la musique de Maggy s'était arrêtée. Surprise, elle se retourna pour rentrer dans la chambre, mais la porte s'était silencieusement refermée derrière elle.

Sarah posa Foufou au sol puis essaya d'ouvrir, mais la porte semblait coincée. Elle frappa, cria, essaya de forcer la poignée, mais rien à faire. Elle essaya avec la porte d'autres chambres, mais en vain.

Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce que tous les élèves du campus s'étaient mis en tête de lui jouer un sale tour ? Même Maggy, qui semblait pourtant si cool ?

« _Sarah… _»

Cette voix… Sarah se retourna. Personne derrière elle. Aucune âme qui vive dans le couloir, à part Foufou. Le chien ne semblait pas inquiet, curieusement. Il s'approcha d'un grand miroir mural.

Sarah le suivit. Elle se regarda dans la vitre. Soudain, son reflet lui sourit.

La jeune fille se figea, son sang s'était brusquement figé dans ses veines. Non, ça y est, elle devenait folle ! Près d'elle, Foufou se mit à grogner puis aboyer.

Sarah voulut reculer, crier, faire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle vit son reflet tendre le bras à travers la vitre et l'attraper pour l'entraîner.

La jeune fille se sentit tomber dans le vide. Lorsqu'enfin la chute s'arrêta, elle atterrit durement sur un sol de pierre, dans une grande pièce vide et noire.

Elle reconnut avec horreur cet endroit : elle était dans les oubliettes. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose gigoter contre elle. La jeune fille poussa un cri. Mais la lumière parvenant d'une grille au plafond lui révéla qu'il ne s'agissait que de Foufou. Le petit chien était venu avec elle !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur son trône, Jareth sourit. Il la tenait, ça y est. Sarah était de retour au Labyrinthe, et prisonnière de surcroît. Bon, inutile de s'inquiéter, Tobby ne viendrait pas la chercher. Il aurait pu, si le roi le lui avait dit. Mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle pour vaincre l'entité magique de la coupe.

Il ne changerait pas Sarah en gobelin, il avait mieux à faire. Mais il ne la laisserait jamais repartir, il avait un vieux compte à régler avec elle. Et maintenant qu'il la tenait à sa merci, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Souriant, il jeta la boule dans les airs, puis se transforma en chouette. Il prit son envol, direction le Labyrinthe, il avait à parler à sa vieille ennemie et, désormais, prisonnière.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il sert de transition pour la suite. Le prochain sera plus riche en émotions, vous verrez. Vous avez quand même aimé, j'espère ? <em>


	5. Cauchemar éveillé

_Bonjour et désolée pour le retard ! _

_Sachez que dorénavant, je publierai un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fics en cours pendant le week-end, chaque semaine. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Didine22**, **NocturneShadow**, **Sewell**, **Sylvie** et **Dakota** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **The Thin White Duke** pour l'avoir mise en Alert. Et **Sewell** pour l'avoir mise en Favoris.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Cauchemar éveillé**

Sarah ne savait que faire. Comment sortir de l'oubliette ? La dernière fois, Hoogle était venu la voir et avait utilisé une porte magique.

Pleine d'espoir, la jeune fille se mit à tâter le sol de sa cellule à quatre pattes. Foufou la suivait et reniflait le sol autour d'elle en remuant la queue, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où il fallait trouver quelque chose au sol.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Dépitée, Sarah s'assit contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? Elle avait sauvé Tobby, elle avait gagné contre le Roi, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que…

« Cela faisait longtemps, Sarah. »

Cette voix ! Sarah leva les yeux. Il était là, Il se tenait dans la lumière au centre de la pièce et la regardait de ses yeux de glace. Foufou se mit à grogner.

« J… Jareth ? »

Le roi lui répondit par un sourire suffisant.

« Tu étais plus bavarde, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Sarah se releva, sans quitter le roi des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as ramenée ici ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu prennes à nouveau Tobby, je… »

« Je sais. C'est lui qui a demandé à ce que tu y ailles, cette fois. »

« Quoi ? Non, tu te moques de moi ! »

« Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. En tous cas, je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans ton monde, cette fois. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir réglé certains problèmes. »

« Quels problèmes ? »

« Tu sauras peut-être, en temps utiles. Pour l'instant, débrouille-toi, je n'ai pas plus de temps à te consacrer. Mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir du Labyrinthe, je le contrôle et tu n'y as plus le même statut qu'autrefois. Tu es ma prisonnière, maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il disparut en se fondant dans l'obscurité.

Sarah se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment allait-elle faire ? Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Des cris retentirent en haut, qui lui semblèrent familiers.

« GENTE DAME ! »

Sarah leva la tête et vit soudain le soupirail tomber au sol, écrasé par un rocher. D'autres tombèrent dessus, formant un pilier providentiel pour atteindre le haut.

« Venez, vite, montez ! » cria la voix, cette voix si familière qui la fit sourire de joie.

« Sarah monter ! » cria une autre voix, plus grave et rauque.

Sarah prit Foufou dans ses bras puis se mit à escalader. Une grosse main poilue passa par le trou. Elle s'en saisit et sortit enfin à l'air libre, pour sourire à ses sauveurs.

« Didimus ! Ludo ! Oh, mes amis, vous êtes là ! » dit Sarah en serrant la grosse bête poilue dans ses bras, puis l'adorable gobelin-chien-chevalier.

« Voyons, c'est la moindre des choses, gente dame ! Oh, mais qui est-ce ? »

Didimus regarda Foufou, qui le regardait lui-même avec curiosité.

« Euh, c'est Foufou, le chien d'un ami. »

« Oh ! Enchanté, ami Foufou ! » dit le gobelin en ôtant son chapeau pour s'incliner.

Foufou répondit par un jappement.

« Vous voulez bien m'aider à sortir du Labyrinthe, encore une fois ? »

À ces mots, Ludo et Didimus prirent un air gêné.

« Euh, gente dame, nous… les règles ont changé. Nous ne pouvons vous faire sortir, c'est à votre petit frère d'essayer, s'il en a envie. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez Jareth ? Tobby ne ferait jamais ça, voyons ! »

« Il l'a fait ! Pour vous sauver. Croyez-moi, vous êtes plus en sécurité ici que dans votre monde. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel danger me guette dans mon monde ? »

« Hum… Nous savons juste qu'une sombre entité qui a autrefois menacé le Labyrinthe s'en est prise à vous récemment. Jareth a donc convaincu votre petit frère de réciter la formule pour vous amener ici, afin que nous soyons tous là pour vous aider. »

Sarah n'y comprenait rien. Jareth l'aurait donc amenée ici pour… l'aider ? Non, c'était impossible !

« Allez, direction le château ! » fit Didimus.

Il siffla. Aussitôt, Ambrosius apparut. En le voyant, Foufou aboya. Toujours aussi froussard, Ambrosius rebroussa chemin en gémissant de peur. Fâché, Didimus se mit à l'appeler.

Sarah plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires. Ici, rien n'avait changé ! Il ne manquait que Hoogle pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement en sécurité, mais voir déjà deux de ses amis lui réchauffait le cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur son trône, Jareth regarda Sarah, Ludo, Didimus et Foufou se mettre en route à travers le Labyrinthe.

Parfait, ils devraient arriver au château à la tombée de la nuit. Il poussa un soupir tout en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son face-à-face avec Sarah l'avait éprouvé mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que se montrer aussi dur avec la jeune fille serait difficile pour lui.

Pourtant, il lui en voulait ! Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Jareth se gifla mentalement. Il était le roi des Gobelins, que diable ! Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de choses aussi futiles que ses sentiments pour une humaine.

Résolu, il se leva et se mit en route à travers les couloirs de son château, jusqu'à une chambre forte. Elle était vide, mais au centre, sur un autel, trônait la coupe qu'il avait prise dans la chambre de Tobby.

Il la regarda un moment, puis fit un pas dans sa direction, quand il sentit soudain la magie envahir la pièce. L'esprit de la coupe s'éveillait. Ça y est, il repassait à l'attaque !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, dans un des couloirs de pierre du Labyrinthe, Sarah se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, gente dame ? » demanda Didimus.

« Sarah mal ? » demanda Ludo.

« Non… Juste une migraine, ce n'est rien, je… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ludo et Didimus… avaient disparu. Foufou aussi. Elle était seule au milieu du chemin. Où étaient-ils passés ?

_Tu t'en fiches, avoue-le ! _

« Quoi ? » demanda Sarah.

La jeune fille ne voyait rien. Pourtant, Ludo, Foufou et Didimus n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient devant elle et la regardaient sans comprendre. Pourquoi son regard se perdait-il dans le vide ?

Sarah vit les couleurs autour d'elle changer. Le ciel avait viré au rouge, les murs étaient noirs et elle… elle avait du sang sur ses chaussures, son pantalon, sa chemise et ses mains !

Des ronges de roses grimpaient le long de son corps et montaient jusqu'à son cœur. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur. Elle avait mal !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth leva la tête. Il avait entendu les cris de Sarah !

Il se tourna vers la coupe et, le regard dur, tendit la main en un geste impérieux vers elle. Celle-ci bascula alors par terre.

Le roi ne parut pourtant pas satisfait quand il vit que du sang s'en écoulait et souillait le sol.

Ça avait commencé. La coupe commençait à s'en prendre à Sarah, même lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Il allait falloir accélérer le cour des choses. La jeune fille devait arriver au palais au plus vite, ou il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Gente dame ? Gente dame ! »

Sarah sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide passer sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la truffe de Foufou juste au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille se redressa en gémissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis par terre ? »

« Nous l'ignorons ! Vous sembliez ailleurs, puis ensuite, votre visage a reflété de la peur, vous avez crié puis vous êtes tombée par terre. Vous sentez-vous prête à reprendre la route ? »

Sarah regarda ses mains. Il n'y avait plus de sang. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé si réel ! Elle l'avait senti : chaud, poisseux, collant à ses doigts, ses vêtements…

Et puis cela s'était arrêté aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle avait peur, maintenant.

Finalement, mieux valait arriver au palais, et vite. Là-bas, au moins, elle ne serait pas seule. En cet instant, se retrouver face à Jareth lui semblait plus rassurant que ces mystérieuses visions qu'elle avait.

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?_


	6. Brouillard et hotdogs

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell**,** Didine22** et **NocturneShadow** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Brouillard et hot-dogs**

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans anicroche. Pour une fois, Sarah n'avait pas à errer au hasard. Didimus connaissait bien le chemin et aucun gobelin ne vint les importuner.

Foufou les quittait parfois un court instant pour courir après une poule noire qui passait par-là, mais revenait vite lorsque cette dernière s'envolait pour aller se réfugier au sommet d'un des murs du labyrinthe.

Mais, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la jeune fille se sentait anormalement fatiguée. Elle gémit. Si seulement Tobby avait attendu qu'elle ait dîné avec les autres élèves du campus avant de réciter la formule qui l'avait amenée ici !

Et le pire était qu'ici, elle ne pouvait ou plutôt n'osait rien manger. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'épisode de la pêche empoisonnée.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Gobelin Ville. Là, Sarah s'arrêta, prise d'inquiétude. Tout ça lui avait semblé trop facile.

Mais Didimus se montra rassurant : le roi avait donné des instructions à ses sujets. Nul ne devait empêcher la jeune fille d'atteindre le château. Sarah n'y comprenait rien : pourquoi Jareth lui avait-il facilité la tâche ? Pourquoi était-il si pressé qu'elle le rejoigne au château ?

La faim et la fatigue finirent par ôter toute réflexion de son esprit. Là-bas, au moins, elle aurait peut-être à manger, et un siège pour s'asseoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute !

Retrouvant espoir, elle se dirigea vers les portes, quand elle s'arrêta. Tout avait brusquement disparu devant elle.

Inquiète, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Oh non, elle n'allait pas encore plonger en plein délire !

_Tu t'en fiches, avoue-le !_ Dit une voix.

Sarah sursauta. Qui avait dit ça ? Cette voix lui semblait dangereusement familière.

« Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Didimus regarda les portes s'ouvrir puis se tourna vers Sarah pour l'inviter à passer en première, comme l'exigeaient les règles de la courtoisie, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu. Ludo n'y comprenait rien. Même Foufou avait disparu !

À l'autre bout de la ville, depuis l'une des fenêtres de son château, Jareth scrutait les deux gobelins avec inquiétude. Lui aussi avait vu Sarah disparaître avec le chien. Et il savait ce qui était en train de se passer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, ici. L'endroit était vide. Il n'y avait que du gris autour d'elle. Non, pas du gris, du brouillard ! Un brouillard diffus et compact.

« _Qu'espères-tu trouver ici ?_ » dit la voix.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qui me parle ? »

« _Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Il est vrai que tu n'étais alors qu'une enfant… _»

Sarah n'y comprenait rien. Une chose était sûre : la personne qui lui parlait était une femme.

« Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Montrez-vous ! »

« _Très bien. _»

Sarah ne vit aucun changement autour d'elle. Mais soudain, il y eut comme une ondulation dans l'espace devant elle. Puis une personne cachée sous une épaisse cape noire apparut. Seule dépassait de sa capuche un morceau de visage. La peau était pâle, blanche comme la craie, avec des lèvres fines et parfaites, et un nez fin, sans défaut. Les mains posées sur ses bras croisées avaient des doigts aux ongles longs, évoquant des griffes par leur extrémité pointue.

« Sois la bienvenue, Sarah Williams. Cet endroit te plaît-il ? »

« Où suis-je ? Où sont mes amis ? »

« Tes amis ? Oh, tu veux parler de ces idiots au service de ce vil serpent de Jareth. »

Sarah fronça des sourcils.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Les lèvres de la femme se plissèrent.

« Oui. Je le connais. »

Sa voix était sèche à présent, cassante. Puis le sourire revint sur ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il était parti.

« Mais oublions cela, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me résistes ? »

« Résistes ? »

« Hum… Je vois. Tu es bien humaine, après tout. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Alors je vais t'aider à comprendre. »

Elle agita la main devant elle, traçant un cercle invisible devant elle. L'espace à l'intérieur se fit gris, puis la lumière en jaillit et aveugla l'espace. Sarah plaqua ses bras sur son visage pour se protéger.

Lorsqu'enfin la lumière décrût, elle vit qu'elle était dans un endroit familier. Le parc, devant le lac où elle avait répété tant de fois ses pièces avec son chien Merlin.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, près du lac. Une enfant, avec sa mère. Intriguée, Sarah s'approcha. En voyant la femme, elle se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Elle connaissait cette longue chevelure noire et ces boucles d'oreilles. Cette femme était sa mère ! Et l'enfant… c'était elle !

« Pourquoi tu vas partir, maman ? » demanda la petite Sarah d'une voix geignarde.

« Je dois partir en tournage dans un autre pays, ma chérie », répondit la mère.

« Mais je veux que tu restes, moi ! » gémit l'enfant en s'agrippant à ses genoux.

La Sarah adulte remarqua à peine l'ombre d'un oiseau blanc passer au-dessus des deux humaines pour aller se jucher sur le pilier blanc du parc.

La mère se mit à genoux pour prendre l'enfant par les épaules et lui prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Tu ne seras pas seule, ma chérie. Ton père sera là. Et… j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Elle sortit un objet emballé dans du papier journal de son sac. En le voyant, la Sarah adulte fronça des sourcils. Mon Dieu, ça y est, elle commençait à se souvenir.

La Sarah enfant saisit l'objet et l'ouvrit avec des gestes fébriles.

« Un bol ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air déçu.

Sarah eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était la coupe qu'elle avait donné à Tobby avant de partir à l'université !

« Une coupe magique, ma chérie. Elle absorbe le chagrin et les pensées mauvaises. Regarde comment on fait… »

La mère prit doucement la coupe dans ses mains. Mais à ce moment, un couinement résonna depuis le pilier. Machinalement, la mère leva les yeux et vit une chouette fondre sur elle.

Surprise, la femme leva la coupe devant elle pour se protéger. L'oiseau ne ralentit pas sa course. Il la heurta et lui fit lâcher la coupe.

Il revint ensuite à la charge, droit vers l'objet, comme pour le voler.

« NON ! » crièrent les deux Sarah, autant l'enfant que l'adulte.

Soudain, la Sarah adulte vit tout disparaître dans l'obscurité. Un rire féminin mauvais résonna dans sa tête, puis elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal, soudainement ! Elle réalisa qu'elle était en position allongée sur un lit et gémissait en se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Elle avait si chaud, et mal partout. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle était morte de peur.

Etil y avait bien quelqu'un près d'elle, qui venait de reculer, ses mains encore tendues vers elle.

« Arrête de bouger, c'est moi ! » dit Jareth.

« N… N-non ! Monstre ! Tu l'as attaquée ! » dit Sarah, furieuse.

Cette chouette, c'était lui, elle en était sûre !

« Arrête, tu es en plein délire ! L'esprit de la coupe t'a attaquée devant les portes de Gobelin Ville, j'ai dû utiliser ma magie pour te refaire apparaître ici. »

Il tendit à nouveau les mains. Une boule de cristal scintillait dans l'une d'elles. En la voyant, Sarah siffla de rage et la repoussa d'un geste violent de la main, puis se jeta sur Jareth avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait toute cette rage d'un seul coup, mais elle se sentait obsédée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sa mère, attaquée par cette chouette, le lac, elle enfant, et la panique, la peur à l'idée de perdre sa mère…

« Tu l'as tuée, sale monstre ! » dit-elle.

Comprenant qu'aucune parole ne pourrait la calmer, Jareth la saisit par les poignets et la plaqua fermement contre le lit, puis cala son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise, tant par son geste que la fraîcheur du front de Jareth contre le sien. Puis, elle sentit le calme l'envahir. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Avec un soupir, Jareth la relâcha puis recula. Elle était tirée d'affaire, du moins pour le moment. Mais quand elle se réveillerait, les visions reviendraient. L'entité de la coupe avait réussi, Sarah était désormais prisonnière de son pouvoir. Ses visions allaient empoisonner l'esprit de la jeune fille, en lui montrant la vérité de manière déformée, pour la rendre paranoïaque et la pousser à faire le mal autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'il empêche ça. Mais comment ? Bon, en principe, tant que Sarah ne tuerait personne sous l'emprise de la coupe magique, elle ne risquait rien. Il fallait juste veiller sur elle et trouver un moyen pour lui donner la force de se battre et se libérer de la coupe.

Il fallait donc attendre. Attendre la prochaine attaque. Jareth se leva puis dit : « Horrible ! »

« C'est Hoogle, votre majesté ! » dit une voix, après quelques secondes.

« Peu importe. Entre. »

Le gobelin entra en grommelant. Mais il se figea en voyant la personne étendue sur le lit.

« S-Sarah ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Je te la confie. Préviens-moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera, c'est important. »

Le gobelin acquiesça machinalement, tout en courant près du lit pour prendre la main de sa jeune amie humaine. Elle avait tellement changé ! Elle était une belle femme, maintenant.

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main, il frémit. La peau de la jeune fille était brûlante. Il se tourna vers le roi pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais il était déjà parti.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trois étages plus bas dans le château, aux cuisines, on préparait le dîner.

Le cuisinier du royaume, un vieux gobelin moustachu avec une toque sur la tête en forme de champignon, avait appris qu'une humaine était arrivée au château.

Il avait donc commencé à préparer de la cuisine humaine. Des hot-dogs, ce serait parfait.

Le vieux gobelin s'assura que ses assistants avaient mis assez de bois sous la grosse marmite au fond de la salle, puis prit le bol de saucisses sur la table et versa le tout dedans, avant d'y mettre un couvercle.

Il se tourna vers l'étagère pour prendre des épices, quand un chuchotis résonna.

« Psiiiiit ! Psiiit ! »

Surpris, le chef regarda autour de lui, puis ouvrit le couvercle de la marmite et dit : « Allô ? »

Mais le bruit ne venait pas de la marmite. C'était derrière lui. Il se retourna et rit avec soulagement en voyant que c'était sir Didimus qui se tenait devant lui.

« Chef, avez-vous vu Foufou ? »

« Comô desber desbédégui Fou-fou ? » Eh oui, le chef cuistot des gobelins ne parlait pas notre langue mais un curieux patois du monde d'Underground.

« Foufou, le chien ! Foufou ! Dog ! Chien, vous comprenez ? Foufou the dog ! »

« Doggy ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Didimus en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

« Oh ! Doggy dans marmite ! » dit le chef en pointant du doigt l'ustensile de cuisine bouillant.

« QUOI ? » hurla Didimus en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Le chef saisit le couvercle pour en sortir un hot-dog, mais Didimus brandit sa baguette en criant : « Foufou, tiens bon ! YAAAAAAAH ! »

Sa canne heurta le couvercle que le chef avait brandi comme bouclier pour se protéger.

Celui-ci, tout penaud, lui tendit une saucisse en lui demandant gentiment s'il voulait manger tout de suite.

Didimus réalisa le malentendu puis sortit en émettant un « peuh ! » hautain. Mais où diable était passé le chien de Sarah ? Si elle se réveillait et apprenait qu'elle avait perdu son animal de compagnie, elle serait fort triste.

Didimus jura qu'il retrouverait Foufou. Ce serait sa quête de chevalier pour la gente dame Sarah.

Résolu, il se remit en route à travers le château en criant « FOUFOU ! HOUHOU ! »

Les gobelins qui le regardèrent passer en criant n'y comprirent rien, puis poursuivirent leur route en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? <em>


	7. Affronte la vérité !

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Sewell** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques à tous et à toutes ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Affronte la vérité !**

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Heureusement, il faisait sombre là où elle se trouvait. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais on l'avait allongée sur un lit moelleux, et le tissu des draps sous ses doigts était agréable au toucher.

Un mouvement à côté d'elle la fit sursauter.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Hoogle ! »

Tout content, le gobelin sauta sur le lit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec joie.

Une fois l'émotion passée, le gobelin s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit et la regarda. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux, mais il vit que la lumière dans les yeux de la jeune fille n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant. C'était donc vrai, l'esprit de la coupe avait commencé à dévorer son esprit. Pourvu que Jareth trouve une solution ou il allait l'entendre !

« Où sont Ludo et Didimus ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Tout va bien, ils sont ailleurs dans le château. Ils cherchent quelqu'un… Foufou, je crois. »

Foufou ? Ah oui, le chien ! Curieux, où était-il passé ?

« Mais pourquoi il fait aussi sombre dans la pièce ? On ne pourrait pas éclairer ? » demanda Sarah.

« Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es encore très f… » commença le gobelin.

Mais Sarah s'était déjà dirigée vers la fenêtre et écartait les rideaux. Dès que la lumière entra en contact avec ses yeux, elle sentit la douleur revenir et tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Elle eut à peine conscience de la porte qui s'ouvrit, puis d'un claquement de bottes jusqu'à ce que les rideaux soient tirés. Mais même une fois l'obscurité revenue, la jeune fille resta prostrée par terre, les bras sur la tête, espérant que la pression ferait diminuer la douleur.

« Je t'avais dit de me prévenir quand elle se réveillerait, imbécile ! » dit la voix de Jareth, étouffant de colère.

« Je sais, mais elle a été plus rapide que moi, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter ! » dit Hoogle d'une voix contrite.

Sarah mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Hoogle parlait avec Jareth… Jareth !

La jeune fille sentit soudain toute son énergie revenir. Elle se redressa et vit le roi qui s'approchait d'elle.

Avec un rugissement de fauve, elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'étrangler. Mais le roi avait anticipé son geste. Il l'esquiva la saisit par le bras, le coinça contre son dos puis saisit la jeune fille par la taille de son bras libre et attendit qu'elle se calme.

« Monstre ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Quand tu te seras calmée », répondit froidement Jareth.

« NON ! Tu l'as tuée ! Ma mère ! Je t'ai vue ! Et tu as voulu changer mon petit frère en gobelin après avoir essayé de me tuer ! Hoogle ! Aide-moi ! Il va me tuer ! » gémit la jeune fille, en plein délire.

Prostré sur le lit, Hoogle la regardait se débattre. Jareth l'avait prévenu, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la jeune fille en était à ce stade.

_Oh, je t'en prie, Sarah, bats-toi !_ pria mentalement le gobelin.

Mais la jeune fille continuait de se débattre. Heureusement, Jareth avait de la poigne. N'y tenant plus, Hoogle sauta du lit, s'approcha doucement de Sarah puis, lorsqu'il parvint à accrocher son regard, lui dit : « Calme-toi, Sarah ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il posa doucement la main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ces mots et ce geste eurent de l'effet. Sarah eut un sursaut, puis sa tête tomba en avant.

Jareth la sentit se détendre. Il relâcha légèrement la pression, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

Petit à petit, le rythme respiratoire de la jeune fille se fit plus calme.

Elle finit par redresser la tête et regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

Elle vit le bras de Jareth autour de sa taille et se tourna vers son propriétaire. Mais elle se figea en voyant son visage si près du sien. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Sarah réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du roi qu'en cet instant. Sauf peut-être au bal… Jareth n'en menait pas large de son côté. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille semblaient briller plus fort. Il pouvait sentir son souffle, elle était si près de lui…

Tous deux baissèrent instinctivement les yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent… mais Sarah ne put retenir un soupir. Jareth cligna des yeux et recula, avec l'air… agacé.

« Tu sembles avoir retrouvé tes esprits », dit le roi en se redressant.

« Hein ? » dit Sarah, perdue.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer », dit Jareth en s'adossant au mur.

Sarah secoua la tête. Le tuer ? Non, impossible ! D'accord, elle ne le tenait pas dans son cœur, ils étaient ennemis après tout. Mais de là à essayer de le tuer ! Elle n'était pas une jeune fille violente, par nature.

« N'importe quoi ! » dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

« Euh, c'est vrai, je suis témoin », dit Hoogle.

« Quoi ? Tu te mets de son côté, maintenant ? » s'écria la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches.

« Méfie-toi, Gromble, elle pourrait essayer de t'étrangler, toi aussi », ricana Jareth.

« C'est Hoogle, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Oh, toi, ça suffit ! D'abord tu m'emprisonnes, puis tu m'accuses de tentative de meurtre ? »

Jareth haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha et tendit vers elle une boule de cristal. Celle-ci émit une lumière qui éclaira la pièce. Sarah ne comprit pas la nature de son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la peau autour du cou du roi était rouge, des traces de doigt y étaient visibles. C'était donc vrai ?

« Oh non… » souffla la jeune fille, une main sur la bouche.

Elle recula jusqu'à retomber sur le lit.

« Hoogle, laisse-nous », dit Jareth.

Le gobelin lança un regard méfiant au roi. Sarah était de nouveau au bord des larmes, et laisser son amie seule avec le roi ne le tentait guère. Mais Jareth était le seul en mesure de la sauver.

Ce fut donc de fort mauvaise grâce qu'il quitta la chambre. Jareth attendit que la jeune fille eut fini de pleurer pour prendre la parole.

« Je suppose que tu as eu des visions, avant de devenir aussi agressive ? »

« Je… je crois, oui. »

« Je vois. Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire. »

Il fit tourner sa boule de cristal dans ses mains, puis s'approcha de Sarah. Celle-ci eut un geste de recul. Elle savait qu'avec cet objet, il était capable de tout.

« Regarde dedans, Sarah. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas eu assez de visions, déjà ? »

« Ces visions étaient celles de la reine prisonnière de la coupe. Je vais te montrer la vérité, moi. Alors, regarde. »

Sarah détourna les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas regarder, elle ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle crise.

« Regarde, Sarah Williams. Affronte la vérité », dit le roi des gobelins avec autorité.

Ne pouvant y résister, Sarah plongea ses yeux dans le cristal. Une image se forma. Le parc. Et elle, petite, avec sa mère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sa mère lui tendit la coupe, pour qu'elle la prenne. La petite Sarah tendit les mains pour la prendre, quand un couinement résonna.

Toutes deux levèrent la tête et virent trop tard l'oiseau nocturne foncer sur elles pour leur arracher la coupe. Celle-ci tomba au sol.

L'oiseau revint à la charge, bien décidé à emporter sa proie. Mais soudain, l'herbe en contact avec la coupe prit vie. Elle se transforma en ronces qui s'allongèrent à une vitesse incroyable et fondirent sur la mère de Sarah, la plus proche.

« MAMAN ! » cria la petite fille.

Elle courut vers elle pour l'aider, quand elle sentit deux mains adultes la saisir par les épaules et l'arrêter.

Stupéfaite, elle leva la tête et vit un homme aux cheveux blonds hirsutes habillé d'un grand manteau noir l'arrêter, puis se pencher vers la coupe et la saisir. Les ronces disparurent aussitôt.

L'enfant courut vers sa mère inconsciente au sol. Elle avait des traces de griffures sanglantes sur le visage, les mains et le cou.

« Maman ? Maman ! MAMAN ! » cria l'enfant en secouant sa mère.

« Ne la secoue pas », dit Jareth.

L'enfant leva des yeux larmoyants vers cet étranger qui avait arrêté ces maudites ronces. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils et fixa l'enfant. Son regard l'intriguait.

« Vous… vous pouvez aider ma maman ? S'il vous plaît ! » dit l'enfant.

Jareth hésita, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand des éclats de voix en provenance de l'entrée du parc l'arrêtèrent. Des humains arrivaient, alertés par les cris de Sarah et sa mère.

Ahurie, l'enfant regarda Jareth se métamorphoser en chouette et s'enfuir, la laissant seule avec sa mère et la coupe reposant par terre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah détacha ses yeux du cristal. La vision s'était éteinte, il n'y avait plus rien à regarder. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Jareth avec incrédulité.

Elle l'avait déjà rencontré enfant ? Et il avait essayé de… Qu'avait-il essayé de faire, exactement ?

« Je ne comprends pas… » dit la jeune fille.

Jareth émit un léger soupir, puis s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Je cherchais cette coupe depuis plus d'un siècle, Sarah. Autrefois, alors que j'étais encore un jeune roi, elle a essayé de me voler le trône et de prendre le contrôle du Labyrinthe. J'ai réussi à la vaincre et ai enfermé son esprit dans une coupe. Mais le Gobelin chargé de la jeter dans les Marais de l'Éternelle Puanteur a échoué. La coupe a pris le contrôle de son esprit et l'a fait traverser un miroir donnant accès à ton monde. J'ai donc quitté mon royaume et me suis mis en quête de la retrouver. Quand j'ai vu ta mère qui s'apprêtait à te la donner, j'ai tout de suite réagi. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, il fallait que j'arrête ta mère ou tu finirais comme ce gobelin qui avait eu la charge de jeter la coupe. Mais je n'ai pas réussi, du moins pas comme je le voulais. La coupe a marqué l'esprit de ta mère et moi, je n'ai plus eu la moindre occasion de m'approcher de toi ou ta famille pour réessayer de la prendre. »

Sarah réfléchit un moment, assimilant ce flot d'informations. Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que ma… ma mère a eu les mêmes problèmes que moi, à cause de cette coupe ? »

« Ne te préoccupe plus de ça, c'est du passé », dit le roi en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

« S'il te plaît, Jareth ! Je… J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Le roi resta un instant immobile, puis répondit : « Oui. Ta mère s'est affaiblie mentalement, au fil du temps. C'est ce qui a provoqué sa mort. »

La jeune fille eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en mille morceaux à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Cet accident de voiture… Ce bête accident de voiture… Si sa mère avait eu toute sa force…

Jareth quitta la pièce, laissant Sarah seule. La jeune fille se rassit comme un automate sur le lit et se remit à pleurer en silence.


	8. Le jeu de la Reine des Poisons

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell** et **Didine22** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Le jeu de la Reine des Poisons  
><strong>

Hoogle errait à travers les couloirs du palais sans but précis.

Sarah se reposait dans la chambre, ces dernières heures riches en émotion l'avaient épuisé.

Soudain, le gobelin vit un garde accourir vers lui et ordonner de le suivre, le roi voulait le voir.

Hoogle le suivit jusqu'à une meurtrière au bout d'un couloir. Le roi était assis contre la paroi en pierre inclinée face à l'ouverture, et regardait l'horizon avec l'air songeur, tout en jonglant distraitement avec une boule de cristal dans la main.

« Vous m'avez demandé, votre altesse ? » demanda Hoogle.

« Oui… J'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose, Horreur. »

« Hoogle ! »

« Oui, bref… Est-ce que Sarah était venue seule ici ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand elle est revenue en Underground, et que Ludo et Didimus l'ont guidée jusqu'ici, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre avec elle ? »

« Euh… Didimus m'a dit qu'il y avait un animal avec elle… un chien. »

« Et où est cette bête ? »

« On l'ignore ! Didimus le cherche partout. »

Jareth hocha la tête, comme si les paroles de Hoogle avaient suffi à lui donner la réponse à une énigme. Il leva la boule de cristal devant ses yeux et regarda dedans.

Il pouvait voir l'image de Foufou, le chien, qui errait dans un espace brumeux et sombre. Cet endroit, c'était la dimension où la Reine des Poisons pouvait retenir Sarah prisonnière et lui empoisonner l'esprit.

La jeune fille n'était pas complètement tombée sous l'envoûtement de la coupe. Quand il lui avait avoué que sa mère était morte à cause de l'esprit maléfique de l'artefact, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle sombre dans une folie totale, mais non. Elle n'avait fait que pleurer.

Une telle nouvelle aurait dû abattre les dernières barrières de son esprit et laisser l'entité prendre totalement la place. Mais non. Elle tenait encore. Tout ça à cause de ce stupide chien, qui empêchait la Reine de se concentrer. Les animaux ne se laissaient pas facilement affecter par la magie, une chose qui avait fort souvent gêné les créatures magiques tels que lui ou la Reine des Poisons.

Mais pour le moment, il devait en finir avec elle.

« Tu peux disposer, Hautgroin. »

« C'est Hoogle, votre majesté ! » explosa le gobelin.

Jareth émit un ricanement puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol du château. Et là, il ouvrit la porte où se trouvait enfermée la coupe. Elle luisait d'une lueur rouge malsaine.

Le roi la regarda un instant, puis poussa un soupir.

« Montre-toi, je sais que tu as assez de forces pour te matérialiser, maintenant. »

La coupe cessa de luire. Puis les ronces qui ornaient sa surface se matérialisèrent. Elles s'allongèrent jusqu'à former une masse compacte au sol qui prit la forme d'une femme vêtue d'une grande cape noire. La même femme que Sarah avait vue dans ses rêves.

« Bonjour, Jareth », dit-elle de sa voix suave.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé, en mon absence. »

Les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« Que veux-tu, je suis telle que les légendes m'ont créée. Assoifée, possessive… »

« … Et incapable de respecter les limites de ton pouvoir. Tu as failli plusieurs fois révéler l'existence de tout le monde féérique avec tes maudites incursions dans l'esprit des gens. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est cela le plus important ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt cette jeune fille qui te préoccupe ? »

Les mains de Jareth se crispèrent légèrement.

« Oui, je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle. Ne le nie pas, c'est mon pouvoir, je peux lire dans le cœur des gens mieux que n'importe qui ! C'est gênant, d'ailleurs, car elle aussi a des sentiments pour toi. »

« Ne me fais pas rire ! » dit Jareth.

« Je suis sincère ! »

Le roi haussa légèrement un sourcil. Oh, vraiment ? Non, il se ressaisit vite. Elle cherchait juste à gagner du temps.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien, alors que dirais-tu de jouer, Jareth ? »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'imposer des règles… »

« Oh, mais si je perds, je te laisserai me détruire sans protester, cette fois, c'est promis ! » dit la femme en levant les mains en un geste de défense désespéré.

Jareth fronça des sourcils. Jouer avec elle ? Il est vrai qu'un tel enjeu était tentant. Mais avec la Reine des Poisons, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Voici la règle : si toi et Sarah parvenez à retrouver ce petit chien qui traîne dans mon univers et à sortir de là indemnes, je te laisserai me jeter dans les Marais de la Puanteur. Mais si vous êtes blessés par mes ronces magiques… je vous dévorerai tout entiers ! »

Jareth fit la moue. Ce marché n'était guère tentant. Il aurait préféré y aller seul, à la limite. Sarah risquait de le gêner. Mais la Reine se montra intransigeante.

« J'accepte », dit-il.

Aussitôt, la reine ouvrit grand les bras. De sa cape jaillirent des ronges qui foncèrent sur Jareth. Ce dernier les regarda se diriger sur lui sans bouger, le visage de marbre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Elle rêvait que des espèces de ronces lui fonçaient dessus pour la transpercer, telles des tentacules de monstre sorti des abysses.

La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit et fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi tout semblait si… différent ? C'était toujours bien la chambre où on l'avait laissée pour dormir, mais tout semblait bizarre. Une étrange lumière bleu sombre régnait dans l'espace. Comme un écran télé où l'on aurait apposée une teinte bleue, changeant toutes les couleurs des images.

« Hoogle ? » dit la jeune fille. Sa voix résonna en écho.

Non, là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Où était-elle ?

« Ludo ? Didimus ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » cria la jeune fille.

Elle sortit dans le couloir. Il était désert. Pas un seul garde dans les parages.

Elle descendit un escalier pour atteindre la salle du trône. Elle était vide. Mais où avait-elle atterri ?

« Sarah… »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Jareth debout près de la porte. Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse de le voir.

« Jareth… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont tous les autres ? »

« En Underground. C'est nous qui avons changé d'endroit. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? On est dans ta salle du trône, en Underground, voyons ! »

Jareth secoua négativement la tête quand soudain, un bruit de clochette retentit. Il leva les yeux et fronça des sourcils.

« On doit faire vite, dit-il. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver ton chien, elle va lancer ses sbires sur nous. »

« Elle ? De qui tu parles ? Eh, attends-moi ! » cria la jeune fille.

Mais le roi des gobelins ne l'attendit pas. Il traversa prestement le couloir puis franchit la porte du château. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il prit l'apparence d'une chouette et s'envola dans le ciel.

Sarah étouffa un juron. Génial, il la laissait donc se débrouiller toute seule dans cette espèce de dimension parallèle inquiétante !

Elle vit soudain une boule de cristal passer entre ses pieds et descendre l'escalier pour prendre le chemin d'une des rues de Goblinville.

Avec espoir, la jeune fille se mit en route. Elle suivit la boule de cristal à travers les rues. Tout était désert et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans l'air. Il lui semblait parfois que des volets ou des portes claquaient, qu'un vrombissement retentissait dans certaines maisons. À travers les vitres, il lui sembla voir des tentacules hérissés de pointes qui bougeaient, et des yeux inquiétants qui la regardaient avec malveillance.

Soudain, un aboiement retentit. Didimus ? Non… Soudain, une petite boule de poils blanches jaillit de derrière une maison.

« Foufou ! » cria la jeune fille, toute contente.

Le chien lui répondit par un aboiement joyeux et courut vers elle, quand la porte d'une maison entre eux s'ouvrit et une grosse masse de ronces mouvante s'interposa.

Sarah s'arrêta en poussant un cri. D'où sortait cette horreur ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un rateau posé près d'une maison sur sa droite. Pas terrible comme arme, mais tant pis !

Elle le saisit et le tendit vers la masse de ronces qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle parvint à repousser certains ronces qui se tendaient vers elle, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Soudain, la « chose » lui arracha son râteau puis se rua sur elle, prête à la blesser.

La jeune fille porta les mains à son visage dans un geste de défense, mais rien ne vint.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil et se figea. Jareth… se tenait devant elle !

« Jareth ! »

Le tas de ronces vivant ne bougeait plus, il semblait figé dans le temps. La jeune fille se pencha sur le côté pour mieux voir. Elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Jareth était réapparu juste devant elle et tenait la boule de cristal dans ses mains. Elle avait arrêté le tentacule de ronces de plein fouet, figeant la créature elle-même dans un sort d'immobilité.

Le roi lâcha la sphère et recula en serrant les dents. Une épine avait touché sa main, il était blessé !

Le jeu s'annonçait mal pour lui.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Sarah, inquiète.

« Si… Éloignons-nous, ce sort est temporaire », dit le roi.

Sarah le suivit sans protester. Elle s'aperçut pourtant, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, que le Roi des Gobelins avait changé d'attitude. Il serrait fort sa main et avait l'air étrangement pâle.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une impasse de la ville. Là, le roi s'assit par terre contre le mur et poussa un soupir.

« Tu es blessé », dit Sarah en s'accroupissant près de lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure », répliqua le roi en détournant le regard.

Il sentit soudain deux gentilles mains lui prendre la sienne. Surpris, il leva les yeux pour regarder Sarah panser sa blessure avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche.

« Merci de m'avoir protégée », dit la jeune fille avec un timide sourire.

Jareth ne dit rien, stupéfait par son changement d'attitude. Alors il avait suffi qu'il fasse ça pour qu'elle devienne soudain plus amicale avec lui ?

« C'est pour faire perdre la Reine des Poisons que je me suis interposé, pas pour toi », dit Jareth.

Sarah haussa des épaules. Qu'importe la raison, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

L'espace autour d'eux s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il fait plus sombre ? » demanda Sarah.

« La nuit tombe, elle est plus sombre ici que dans l'Underground », expliqua Jareth.

Sarah se mit à se frictionner les bras. Apparemment, il faisait aussi plus froid ici que dans l'autre monde.

Elle s'assit près du roi et se mit à se frictionner les bras. La température chutait vraiment vite !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et que Jareth avait ouvert sa cape et en avait passé un pan sur le dos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hésita, puis se cala légèrement plus près de lui.

Jareth évitait toujours son regard et fixait le ciel avec l'air sombre.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'étais aussi dans ce… jeu que la Reine t'a proposé comme défi », dit Sarah.

« Je croyais que tu aimais les défis. Tu m'as bien battu, moi. »

Sarah se pinça les lèvres. Il avait dit cela avec tellement d'amertume !

« Jareth ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait cette tête quand tu m'as vue, étant petite ? »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Quand je t'ai demandé d'aider ma mère. Tu m'as regardée comme si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose de bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a intrigué, comme ça ? »

« Rien, tu te fais des idées. »

Sarah hésita, puis posa la main sur l'épaule du roi. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Le roi poussa un soupir. Il regarda un long moment la jeune fille avant de répondre.

« Je comptais m'en aller après que ta mère se soit fait agresser par les ronces. Et puis, tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Ce qui m'a frappée, à cet instant… C'était le fait que tu ne sois qu'une fillette fragile, mais… en même temps, tu avais l'air si forte ! »

Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille.

« Cela m'a encore plus frappé lorsque je t'ai revue plus grande, alors que tu me suppliais de te rendre ton petit frère. »

Sarah ne dit rien, bouleversée autant par ses paroles que par le geste doux que sa main exerçait sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Tous deux ne firent rien un instant, puis Jareth prit le risque. Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune humaine. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, surprise par son geste.

Jareth finit par reculer et poussa un soupir.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû mais… »

Sarah posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Le roi ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser que la jeune fille lui donnait enfin de son plein gré. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de lui. Sarah passa les mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, laissant leur premier baiser plutôt timide se changer en un autre passionné.

Mais, dans l'ombre d'une rue près de la leur, deux monstres de ronces grouillantes les cherchaient, guettant leurs proies sur ordre de la Reine des Poisons.


	9. Sauvetoi !

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell** et **Didine22 **pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

**Sauve-toi !**

Sarah s'éveilla et vit qu'elle était seule. Jareth avait disparu. Mais il avait recouvert la jeune fille de son manteau avant de s'éclipser.

La jeune fille se leva et, le manteau sur les épaules, quitta l'impasse. Il faisait encore nuit, mais moins sombre qu'hier soir. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt sur l'autre dimension de la Reine des Poisons.

Sarah aperçut soudain Jareth. Debout devant l'ouverture d'une des rues de Goblinville, les bras croisés, il regardait l'horizon avec l'air songeur.

« Jareth ? »

Il se retourna et sourit faiblement à la jeune fille.

« Tu es réveillée », dit-il.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? » demanda Sarah en lui tendant son manteau.

« D'autres tas de ronces ont essayé de nous attaquer il y a une heure. Je viens juste de finir de les repousser », dit le roi en revêtant son manteau de cuir sombre.

Sarah examina le visage du jeune homme. Il avait l'air pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Et il semblait toujours éviter son regard.

« Jareth, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Explique-moi ! »

Le roi poussa un soupir.

« Sarah, je… je ne crois pas que nous pourrons repartir tous les deux d'ici. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr qu'on va retourner en Underground tous les deux ! Il suffit de retrouver ce sac à puces de Foufou et… »

Jareth l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi bien. »

Sarah fronça des sourcils. Son attention se posa soudain sur la main tendue de Jareth. Elle était transparente, la jeune fille pouvait voir les dalles du sol à travers sa chemise et son bras.

« Oh non… Mais pourquoi… ? » demanda Sarah.

« C'est la règle du jeu. J'ai été blessé. Je ne vais pas tarder à complètement disparaître. Quand le soleil sera à son zénith, je me serai effacé pour de bon. »

« Non ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Je… »

Jareth secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Et si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis aussi désol… »

Sarah l'interrompit à son tour d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de pouvoir t'aider, Jareth. »

Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de son amant. Elle frémit à son contact. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de consistance, elle avait l'impression de caresser un nuage de fumée.

Soudain, un bruit de choses rampant sur le sol et s'accrochant aux aspérités leur parvint.

« D'autres arrivent. Il faut que tu y ailles », dit Jareth en se retournant.

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser… »

« Obéis ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu m'as rendu le goût de vivre, maintenant c'est à toi de vivre. Sauve-toi, Sarah Williams », dit le roi des Gobelins.

Sarah sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait dit cela comme un adieu !

Elle aperçut soudain deux tas de ronces apparaître au bout de la rue. Elle recula de quelques pas, regarda encore une fois Jareth comme pour mémoriser soigneusement son image dans sa tête, puis s'enfuit vers l'autre bout de la rue, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle les essuya vivement d'un geste de la main et se mit à courir en criant le nom du chien.

« Foufou ! FOUFOU ! Réponds ! »

Mais ce stupide chien ne répondait toujours pas. Sarah arriva sur la grande place. Soudain, des tas de ronces jaillirent de partout, lui bloquant toutes les issues.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle se sentit perdre espoir, quand elle vit l'un des tas de ronces remuer de manière frénétique, contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient immobilisés.

Elle le vit rouler en cercle devant elle puis tomber au sol en un tas inerte. Une petite boule de poils blancs bondit par-dessus, tenant fermement dans sa gueule une racine noire d'où coulait de la sève verdâtre.

« Foufou ? » dit Sarah, ébahie.

« Wouah ! » répondit le chien en remuant la queue.

L'instant de surprise et de joie s'arrêta lorsque les autres de tas de ronces émirent des cris stridents, furieux qu'un des leurs ait été mis à terre.

« FOUFOU, VIENS ! » cria Sarah.

Le chien n'eut pas besoin d'attendre son ordre. Effrayé par les cris de ces choses, il courut jusque dans les bras de Sarah.

À l'instant où celle-ci reçut le chien dans ses bras, elle vit l'espace autour d'elle changer. Les tas de ronces fonçaient toujours sur elle, mais au ralenti.

L'image se brouilla. Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était sur la place de Goblinville, mais celle d'Underground.

Les Gobelins, qui s'affairaient autour d'elle, sursautèrent en voyant cette humaine surgir de nulle part.

« Gente dame ! » cria Didimus.

Le gobelin accourut, suivi par Hoogle et Ludo.

« Les amis ! » dit Sarah en courant près d'eux.

« Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ? » demanda Hoogle.

« Oui, et j'ai même retrouvé ce chenapan de Foufou. Mais, et vous ? Vous savez où est Jareth ? »

« Euh… Sarah… S'il n'est pas revenu avec toi, ça veut dire que… » dit Hoogle en se grattant la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda la jeune fille, refusant d'y croire.

« Il a perdu, gente dame. Sinon, il serait revenu avec vous. C'est les règles », dit tristement Didimus.

Sarah fit « non » de la tête. Elle lâcha Foufou et se mit à courir vers le palais.

« Eh ! Où tu vas ? Reviens ! » cria Hoogle, puis il se mit à sa poursuite avec ses amis et Foufou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth serra les dents. Il n'arriverait pas à retenir les ronces plus longtemps. Les boules de cristal tournoyaient dans ses mains. Il en lançait parfois une sur un massif de ronces imprudent qui s'approchait trop. Ce dernier prenait alors feu et s'enfuyait.

Mais le roi des Gobelins savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il s'affaiblissait. Son attaque aurait dû faire exploser ses ennemis.

Soudain, les massifs d'épines noires se figèrent. Jareth vit la reine apparaître devant lui.

« C'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves. Jareth, le roi du Labyrinthe d'Undeground, enfin à ma merci ! »

« Moque-toi. Mais tu n'auras pas Sarah », dit le roi.

« Ta langue semble être ta seule arme à présent, _roi Jareth _», dit la femme en singeant une révérence.

Elle tendit ensuite la main vers le ciel pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, quand elle se figea. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit inquiétant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Jareth. Son visage était toujours caché, mais il put nettement voir que ses lèvres étaient serrées, signe d'une grande colère.

« Comment oses-tu… ? C'est contraire aux règles de mon défi ! »

Jareth fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Soudain, le sol sous leurs pieds se craquela. Les maisons se mirent à trembler. Les ronces s'enfuirent en poussant des hurlements.

La reine leva les bras vers le ciel en criant. Jareth vit l'espace autour de lui exploser. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans une ruelle de Goblinville, dans le monde normal.

Il se regarda. Son corps était redevenu consistant. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait perdu ! Alors comment… ?

Soudain, il se souvint de Sarah. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de ce monde au plus vite ! La reine serait sans pitié, après cet échec.

Il saisit une boule de cristal de sa poche, la fit tournoyer, puis la jeta dans les airs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la porte menant à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fit quelques pas quand elle se figea. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre du palais que Jareth lui avait assignée.

Elle était dans _sa_ chambre à l'université, dans son monde, chez elle ! Sa colocataire, Maggy, était toujours assise sur son tabouret et jouait du saxophone. En voyant entrer Sarah échevelée, elle s'arrêta et la regarda en haussant des sourcils.

« Eh bien, pourquoi tu cours ? C'est déjà l'heure du dîner ? »

« Euh… ben… Non, enfin, je… »

Juste à ce moment, Foufou surgit de derrière Sarah et courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

« Oh, Foufou, toi aussi tu as faim ? Mon bon chien… Mais ? C'est quoi ce liquide vert sur tes poils ? Sarah, tu l'as laissé sortir dehors manger de la pelouse ? »

Sarah secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que Jareth l'avait ramenée dans son monde, juste quelques minutes après son « enlèvement » en Underground.

Elle poussa un soupir puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Sorry, je m'arrête là, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! <em>


	10. Un mystérieux cadeau

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell**, **Sylvie** et **Didine22** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Didine22** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Un cadeau mystérieux**

Lorsque Sarah s'éveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa chambre à l'université.

Depuis son retour du Labyrinthe, la jeune fille se sentait bizarre, comme déplacée. Elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir chez elle dans le monde des humains.

Cela faisait pourtant maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'elle était revenue. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Jareth ni de ses amis. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de les appeler, quand elle était seule dans la salle de bains face au miroir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucune réponse.

Elle avait même prononcé la formule pour demander aux Gobelins d'emporter Foufou ! Mais cela n'avait rien donné. Comme si la magie avait définitivement quitté son univers. Et cela terrifiait la jeune fille.

Du coup, son esprit restait entièrement concentré sur le Labyrinthe, et ses notes en cours en pâtissaient. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à cette pimbêche d'Isabella Hauterive ni à sa bande. Mais elle avait aussi du mal à dormir. Et lorsqu'elle parvenait à fermer les yeux, elle faisait des rêves étranges, où elle traversait le Labyrinthe en quête d'une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup et elle se sentait faible.

Soudain, Sarah eut une idée. Tobby ! C'était lui qui avait souhaité que Jareth et les Gobelins l'enlèvent. Lui pourrait l'aider.

Toute excitée, la jeune fille se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bains pour vite prendre sa toilette. Une fois habillée, elle prit son manteau et son sac puis courut hors de la chambre.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, c'était le week-end. Elle prit le premier train qu'elle put trouver pour rentrer chez elle, puis courut à travers les rues jusqu'à sa maison. Il pleuvait, comme ce soir où elle rentrait chez elle avec Merlin, en retard pour garder Tobby bébé.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa maison, elle entendit Merlin aboyer. La porte s'ouvrit. Karent apparut sur le seuil et cligna des yeux, ébahie.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à trouver Sarah sur son seuil, trempée comme une soupe par-dessus le marché !

« Sarah… ? Mais que… ? »

Sarah n'attendit pas et franchit le seuil.

« Qui c'est, chérie ? » cria son père depuis la cuisine.

« C'est moi, papa ! »

« Sarah ? »

Son père passa la tête par la porte, tandis que Tobby accourut fou de joie pour lui sauter dans les bras. Sarah le serra contre elle en souriant.

« Tu es là ! T'as rien ! » cria l'enfant, tout joyeux.

« Évidemment, morpion ! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? »

« Ben, après ce que Jareth avait dit… »

Le regard de Sarah l'arrêta. Mais la jeune fille n'était qu'à moitié fâchée. D'accord, il ne fallait pas parler de tout ça devant les grands, mais en même temps, les quelques mots que son frère venait de prononcer la rassuraient. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé toute cette histoire.

« J'ai décidé de passer vous rendre une visite surprise », dit Sarah.

Puis, sans attendre, elle monta à l'étage en entraînant son petit-frère, empêchant Karen et son père de parler davantage. Il fallait qu'elle parle en privé avec Tobby au plus vite, ça ne pouvait pas attendre !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur son trône, Jareth réfléchissait. Les Gobelins se disputaient, comme de coutume. Mais il en avait l'habitude. Et surtout, il était obsédé par la même question depuis plus de trois semaines : Comment s'en était-il sorti ?

Il regarda sa main. La blessure avait disparu. Il ne comprenait pas. Sarah ne pouvait pas l'avoir soignée, elle n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir. Quant à lui, il avait perdu, et il avait senti la vie commencer à le quitter dès l'aube suivant le jour de sa défaite. Alors quoi ?

Voyons, la règle était simple : le perdant ne pouvait quitter le royaume où il avait perdu. Sarah n'avait pas perdu, elle était parvenue à s'enfuir. Et pourtant, c'était lorsqu'elle avait quitté le monde de la Reine que cette dernière avait senti son pouvoir s'écrouler, à cause d'un déséquilibre, parce que la règle du gagnant et du perdant avait été violée.

Mais il n'avait pas désobéi, il était resté, lui, le perdant, et Sarah n'avait rien emporté de lui avec elle ! Rien… Une minute ! Était-ce possible que… ? Non !

Non, impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant, cette idée s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit. Au contraire, cela expliquerait tout !

Mais comment s'en assurer ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir du château pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de certaines choses et… Bon, Hoogle et les autres s'en chargeraient.

Décidé, il se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers les couloirs du château. À cette heure matinale, Hoogle devait être dans les cuisines, à attendre son petit-déjeuner. Donc, direction les cuisines.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le chef cuisinier des Gobelins s'occupait à touiller le grand chaudron au-dessus du feu. Son assistante, une grande gobeline forte en gueule avec une grosse touffe de cheveux hirsutes blancs et de grosses lunettes, était à la grande table et s'occupait de préparer des plats.

En somme, un sandwich au saucisson de dragon pour Hoogle. Une fois le sandwich préparé, elle le mit dans une assiette et se prépara à l'emmener vers la petite table au fond de la cuisine où Hoogle patientait avec un autre Gobelin, un fantassin, quand elle vit une mouche voleter au-dessus de l'assiette. Saleté de mouche ! Presque aussi enquiquineuses que les fées, ces bestioles !

Elle fixa l'insecte du regard puis, lorsqu'il passa tout près de son visage, elle l'écrasa avec le sandwich.

_Il n'y a qu'avec les nourritures que l'on a ces bestioles ! _Se dit-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la table et donna l'assiette à Hoogle. Le fantassin se tourna vers la cuisinière et dit : « Je pourrais avoir quelque chose en plus du sandwich, moi ? »

« Il y a déjà quelque chose en plus _sur_ le sandwich ! » répliqua la gobeline avant de retourner près du chaudron.

Hoogle et le fantassin regardèrent le sandwich, puis aperçurent le cadavre de la mouche posé juste à côté. Dégoûté, Hoogle repoussa le sandwich. Le fantassin le renifla, puis prit la mouche et l'avala. Puis il prit le sandwich et le jeta derrière lui avec l'air dégoûté.

Hoogle suivit la trajectoire du sandwich et s'étouffa d'horreur en voyant que la nourriture avait frôlé Jareth. Le roi allait-il s'en indigner et le faire payer aux deux Gobelins, rien que par pure méchanceté ?

Non, à en juger son regard, c'était Hoogle qui allait écoper, car c'était vers lui que se dirigeait le roi.

« Bon-bonjour, votre majesté », dit Hoogle.

« Bonjour, Hautgroin. »

« Hoogle. »

« Hoogle, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? »

« Aller voir Sarah et t'informer à son sujet. Je veux savoir si la Reine des Poisons a réessayé de l'attaquer, ces derniers temps. »

« Après votre victoire, j'en doute, majesté ! » dit Hoogle.

Il sursauta en voyant Jareth se tourner brusquement vers lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû essayer de contredire le roi.

« Euh, je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas exécuter vos ordres, votre altesse ! Mais, ça fait des semaines que Sarah essaie de contacter notre monde, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous demander de venir, et vous avez bloqué toutes les issues par précaution. Elle a même demandé à ce qu'on enlève le chien, tellement elle en avait assez de ne pas recevoir de réponses. »

Jareth secoua la tête avec agacement. C'était vrai, il avait bouclé les issues magiques d'Undeground, mais il l'avait fait par mesure de précaution. Toutes les portes d'Undeground avaient été scellées pour empêcher la Reine des Poisons de pénétrer cette dimension.

Mais maintenant, il était temps d'agir, plus de se cacher.

« Obéis,Hoogle. Tu peux emmener qui tu veux, mais retrouve Sarah et obtiens des renseignements », dit Jareth avant de quitter les cuisines.

Resté seul, Hoogle poussa un soupir. Bon, adieu le petit-déjeuner. De toute manière, il n'avait plus très faim. Et l'idée de revoir enfin son amie humaine le réjouissait. Il pourrait peut-être chiper de la nourriture dans le monde des humains, ils avaient tant de bonnes choses chez eux !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah entra dans la chambre de son petit-frère et sourit en voyant que rien n'avait changé : c'était toujours comme si une bombe avait dévasté l'endroit !

« Alors, grande sœur, le drôle de monsieur t'a laissé revenir ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber. Dis-moi, loustic, est-ce que tu as revu le drôle de monsieur, ces derniers temps ? »

« Non. Juste maman, papa, ma maîtresse et les camarades de ma classe. »

Sarah hocha silencieusement la tête. Son petit-frère non plus n'avait donc pas eu de nouvelles d'Underground. Étrange.

Soudain, la jeune fille éternua.

« Tu devrais aller te changer, t'es toute mouillée. Ton parapluie était troué ? » demanda Tobby.

« Non, je n'en avais même pas pris avec moi », soupira la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Une chance, il y avait quelques vêtements de rechange dans son armoire. Ses parents n'avaient apparemment pas encore eu le temps de faire le moindre changement dans sa chambre.

Une fois sèche et changée, la jeune fille s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et prit une brosse pour commencer à peigner ses cheveux.

Elle en était à son troisième coup de brosse quand elle vit Hoogle apparaître derrière elle dans le reflet du miroir.

« Promets-moi que tu seras là quand je me retournerai… » dit la jeune fille, en lâchant sa brosse.

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Hoogle assis sur son lit.

« Hoogle ! » cria-t-elle toute joyeuse en courant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Sarah ! » dit le gobelin.

Une fois les effusions passées, les deux amis s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit. Sarah lui demanda alors ce qu'il en était en Underground.

Hoogle lui raconta alors le retour inattendu du roi puis les mesures qu'il avait prises pour les protéger, elle et le royaume du Labyrinthe. Sarah l'écouta en silence, soulagée d'entendre tant de bonnes nouvelles.

« Dis-moi, Hoogle, comment Jareth a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Il m'avait garanti que c'était sans espoir pour lui. »

Hoogle haussa des épaules.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il m'a juste chargé de venir ici pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. »

Sarah secoua la tête. Il aurait pu venir lui-même. Mais Hoogle affirmait qu'il avait encore pas mal de choses à régler.

La jeune fille avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais bon. Soudain, un curieux grondement résonna. Sarah tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avec étonnement.

« De l'orage ? Avec ciel radieux ? » dit-elle.

« Euh… c'est mon ventre. J'ai faim ! » dit Hoogle, en se grattant la nuque.

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! Bouge pas, je te ramène quelque chose de la cuisine », dit la jeune fille.

Elle sortit en bas et vit ses parents en train de finir leur petit-déjeuner. Zut ! Pourvu qu'ils ne la retiennent pas pour une discussion quelconque, elle voulait vite remonter voir son ami.

« Alors, tu comptes rester avec nous pour le week-end ? » demanda son père.

« Euh, je ne sais pas encore, je dois y réfléchir », dit Sarah.

« Mieux vaut que tu repartes. Tu vas bientôt avoir des Partiels, non ? »

« L'année vient à peine de commencer, Karen ! » répliqua sèchement Sarah en ouvrant la porte du frigo.

« Et alors ? Il vaut mieux commencer à réviser tôt ! » dit sa belle-mère, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Sarah poussa un soupir, puis saisit un sandwich au hasard et sortit de la cuisine, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps avec son ignoble belle-mère.

Elle remonta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, quand elle vit que quelque chose était posé juste dessus. Un paquet cadeau. Tiens ? D'où ça sortait, ça ? Qui l'avait déposé là ?

Intriguée, elle le prit et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle donna le sandwich à Hoogle qui se mit à manger avec appétit.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il, en montrant d'un doigt le paquet que Sarah tenait dans ses bras.

« J'en sais rien. C'est pas toi ou un autre Gobelin qui l'a amené en venant ici ? »

« Non ! Il n'y a pas d'adresse ? »

Sarah examina soigneusement le paquet. Emballé dans un joli papier argenté avec un ruban rouge pourpre, il y avait une étiquette coincée sous le nœud papillon.

Sur l'une des faces du papier, on pouvait lire : « Pour Sarah Williams. »

Mais pas d'adresse ni de signature de l'expéditeur. Curieuse, la jeune fille dénoua le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Elle fit la grimace en voyant ce qu'elle renfermait : une gargouille.

« Beûrk ! Celui qui t'a envoyé ça ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de goût », dit Hoogle.

En effet, cette gargouille était horrible. Petite, avec un visage et des oreilles de Gremlins, elle portait un bonnet et une tunique de gobelin et se tenait accroupie, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. Elle semblait fixer Sarah, les lèvres s'étirant en un sourire machiavélique.

« C'est curieux, ça me rappelle une vieille histoire du Labyrinthe », dit Hoogle.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Sais plus. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Jareth risque de s'impatienter. »

« Tu reviendras ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah. »

Avec un sourire triste, la jeune fille le regarda disparaître. Puis elle se tourna vers la gargouille posée sur le lit et fit la grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Je sais, je fais durer le suspens, c'est ignoble, mais bon, je ne fais que suivre le rythme de l'histoire telle qu'elle me vient, c'est tout ! <em>

_À votre avis, cette gargouille, c'est bon signe ou non ? _


	11. Ricanements et aboiements

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sewell** et **Didine22** pour leurs reviews. _

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de pas avoir publié hier, mais mes parents allaient partir en Suisse et je voulais profiter de la soirée pour être un peu avec eux avant qu'ils s'en aillent ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Ricanements et aboiements**

« Et voilà mon rapport, majesté », dit Hoogle.

Jareth l'avait écouté dès son retour du monde de Sarah.

« Une gargouille ? Tu ignores qui lui a offert ça ? »

« Non. Il y avait juste cette carte sur le paquet. J'ai pensé à la prendre avant de partir. »

Jareth saisit le morceau de papier et fronça des sourcils. Cette écriture lui était familière.

« Je vais me renseigner, ça m'intrigue. Toi, continue de surveiller Sarah. Utilise les miroirs de la maison pour ça. »

« Compris », dit le gobelin avant de quitter la salle du trône.

Jareth regarda un moment la carte, puis se leva et prit la direction de la bibliothèque du château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Sarah. Tout le monde dormait, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Dehors, dans le jardin, la gargouille reposait sur la petite table de jardinage. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le cœur à garder cette horreur chez elle, aussi l'avait-elle mise dehors dès qu'il avait fait suffisamment noir pour que Karen ne puisse la voir depuis l'un des fenêtres de la maison.

Lentement, les nuages s'écartèrent, révélant une pleine lune dans le ciel. Sa lumière se posa sur la gargouille. La couleur de celle-ci changea. Elle passa du gris pierre au violet sombre, ses yeux et ses dents devinrent jaunes, ses vêtements prirent une teinte marron. La créature cligna des yeux en poussant un ricanement.

Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. Merlin dormait dans une niche à quelques mètres de la table. Sans un bruit, la petite créature bondit de la table, courut à travers le jardin jusque sur le toit de la maison, puis aperçut un passant qui approchait du toit.

La gargouille saisit une brique au sommet de la cheminée, puis s'approcha du bord… et la fit tomber. La brique tomba sur la tête du malheureux, lui fracassant le crâne et le tuant.

La gargouille éclata alors d'un sombre rire démoniaque. Merlin se réveilla et, en la voyant, se mit à aboyer avec fureur. Soudain, la fenêtre à l'étage des parents s'ouvrit. Karen apparut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre et les cheveux pleins de bigoudis.

« Tais-toi, stupide chien ! »

Elle se pencha pour crier plus fort. Saisissant l'occasion, la gargouille se glissa sur le côté du mur et sauta sans un bruit dans la chambre, puis franchit la porte.

Dehors, Karen avait refermé la fenêtre, ignorant les aboiements de Merlin.

La gargouille regarda le sombre couloir de la maison et se frotta les mains. Ce soir, elle allait bien s'amuser !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth referma un grimoire avec énervement. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Comment avait-il pu oublier les histoires sur les gargouilles ?

Il fallait vite qu'il prévienne Sarah ! Mais comment ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise par terre dans le salon, Sarah était occupée à jouer aux échecs. Curieusement, personne ne se tenait de l'autre côté de l'échiquier face à elle. Un bol de pop corn était posé près d'elle.

La jeune fille bougea une pièce noire, puis se leva et vint se mettre du côté des blancs. Elle réfléchit, puis bougea une autre pièce.

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un partenaire ? » demanda son père en se levant de son siège devant la télé.

« Non, je gagne toujours comme ça ! »

« Ha, ha ! Bon, ne te couche pas trop tard, chérie. »

« Oh non, papa. Bonne nuit ! »

Son père se dirigea vers l'escalier quand soudain, un vase posé sur une petite table à l'étage en tomba et se fracassa au bas des marches, juste devant lui.

« Papa ! Ça va ? » demanda Sarah en courant près de lui.

« Ben oui, oui ! Ce n'est rien ! Cette maison ! Il y a toujours quelque chose qui a besoin de réparations. Bonne nuit », dit-il avant de monter se coucher.

Sarah regarda les débris du vase. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que ce vase trônait à l'étage. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber, juste comme ça ? Bizarre !

Elle se retourna vers son échiquier, quand elle vit que toutes les pièces avaient disparu, remplacées par des flocons de pop corn.

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, il se passait des choses bizarres ici !


	12. Une nouvelle fracassante

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Sewell** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

**Une nouvelle fracassante**

« Tobby ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Ça ne me fait pas rire ! » dit Sarah.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut quelque chose de dur sur la tête. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait… d'une pièce d'échec ?

Énervée, elle leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier.

« Montre ton visage, espèce de lâche ! » dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, une horrible forme rabougrie à la peau bleue et aux yeux jaunes luisants de méchanceté apparut, accroupie sur la rambarde.

« Ton visage ! Ton visage ! » singea la gargouille d'une petite voix aigrelette.

Sarah plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. La statue ! Pas possible !

Profitant de sa surprise, la gargouille sortit d'autres pièces d'échec de sa poche et se mit à la bombarder.

Sarah se saisit du plateau d'échiquier comme bouclier puis lança une pomme à la créature. Celle-ci la rattrapa au vol, mordit dedans puis la rejeta à Sarah avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

La jeune fille inspira profondément. Alors maintenant, elle avait une gargouille vivante qui se promenait dans la maison ! Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

Soudain, elle crut voir du mouvement derrière le rideau près de la fenêtre. Tiens, la créature aurait réussi à redescendre en douce ?

Très bien, elle allait lui faire une surprise ! Toujours l'échiquier en main, Sarah s'approcha doucement du rideau puis, d'une main, l'écarta, tandis que l'autre se levait pour écrabouiller la créature avec le plateau.

« EH STOP ! » cria Hoogle.

Sarah se retint juste à temps avant d'écraser son ami. Ludo était là aussi, avec Dididmus.

« Les copains ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Ben, nous sommes venus t'avertir pour la gargouille ! » dit Hoogle.

« Oh, mais je suis au courant ! Elle est dans la maison, quelque part ! »

Soudain, le rideau leur tomba dessus, les écrasant sous son poids.

Ricanant, la gargouille sauta de la tringle d'où elle avait décroché le tissu puis courut se cacher en haut des escaliers.

Sarah et ses amis sortirent de sous le rideau en soufflant.

« Chaud dessous ! » dit Ludo.

« Oui… Mais enfin, Hoogle, je n'y comprends rien ! D'où sort cette gargouille ? »

« C'est une arme du mal, créée il y a des siècles par des méchants sorciers au service de seigneurs malfaisants comme la Reine des Poisons », dit Hoogle.

« Oui ! De viles créatures sans aucun sens de l'honneur, contrairement à moi ! » fit Didimus.

_Toi, c'est plutôt la modestie qui te manque ! _Pensa Sarah avec un sourire amusé.

Soudain, la jeune femme tituba et faillit tomber, mais Ludo la rattrapa.

« Sarah ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hoogle, inquiet.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, gente dame ? »

« Sarah malade ? » demanda Ludo.

« Non… Juste fatiguée, j'aurais dû me coucher il y a longtemps déjà. Bon, comment arrête-t-on cette gargouille ? »

Soudain, des cris retentirent depuis l'étage. Sarah prit peur. Ces cris, c'était Tobby !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth volait aussi vite que possible sous sa forme de chouette à travers la ville. Mais la tempête qui avait éclaté depuis le réveil de la gargouille ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Enfin, il parvint devant la maison. Il aperçut tout de suite l'homme gisant par terre, mort. Déjà une victime ! Il fallait faire vite !

Heureusement, la chambre de Tobby lui était ouverte, sa fenêtre n'était pas très solide.

D'un coup de vent magique, elle s'ouvrit. Jareth entra et reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine. La fenêtre se ferma derrière lui.

Le Roi des Gobelins fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait refermée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se tourna vers le lit de Tobby et vit que l'enfant dormait à poings fermés.

Mais soudain, son regard fut attiré par une paire d'yeux jaunes à quelques mètres au-dessus du lit. La gargouille se tenait là, toutes griffes dehors, et tendait ses mains vers l'enfant.

Jareth sortit tout de suite une boule de cristal de sa poche et la lança sur la créature. Celle-ci recula en sifflant.

Tobby ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut la gargouille. Aussitôt, il poussa un hurlement.

Jareth serra les dents. Pour la discrétion, il pourrait repasser ! Déjà, il entendait des bruits de pas. La gargouille courut vers la fenêtre et sauta à travers la vitre qui vola en éclats.

Le roi hésita, puis se changea en chouette et traversa l'ouverture à son tour.

Juste temps, car la porte s'ouvrit. Les parents de Tobby entrèrent, suivis par Sarah.

« Tobby ! Tout va bien, mon chéri ? » demanda Karen.

Trop sous le choc, l'enfant ne dit rien mais courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

Sarah alluma la lumière et s'approcha du lit. Elle vit les marques de griffe sur le mur. La gargouille avait essayé de l'attaquer !

Mais pourquoi avoir pris la fuite en entendant les cris de Tobby ? Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre dévastée. Elle aperçut tout de suite la chouette effraie juchée sur une branche de l'arbre du jardin.

« Oh, regardez-moi cette vitre ! Cette maison a toujours besoin de réparations ! » dit son père.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, au moins, pas besoin d'explications bidon, son père en avait trouvé une tout seul !

« Bon, ben, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit, tout le monde ! » dit-elle avant de sortir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle voulut se retourner, mais ses jambes se firent subitement molles. Elle se sentit tomber en avant.

« Sarah ! » dit la voix de Jareth.

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de s'évanouir fut deux bras puissants qui la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle tombe au sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lit était incroyablement plus mou et plus confortable que d'habitude. Sarah ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il y avait même un toit de lit à baldaquin.

Et les murs étaient en pierre… Minute ! Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais celle que Jareth lui avait donnée au château, quand elle était souffrante à cause de la malédiction de la coupe.

Elle se tourna sur la droite et vit que Hoogle se tenait là.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le gobelin.

« Euh… Très bien, merci, Hoogle ! Mais comment suis-je arrivée là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et la gargouille ? »

Hoogle allait répondre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Jareth entra, l'air grave.

« Bon, je vous laisse », dit Hoogle avant de sortir.

Sarah n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi Hoogle semblait si gêné ? Et Jareth si sérieux ? Bon, elle était très heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf, la dernière fois il était en train de disparaître dans la dimension de la Reine des Poisons, mais là…

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune fille en sortant du lit.

Au moment où elle se mit debout, elle sentit à nouveau le monde vaciller autour d'elle. Jareth la rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit.

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux », dit-il en lui montrant une coupe argentée posée sur la table de chevet près du lit.

Une coupe ? Sarah regarda le roi avec méfiance.

« Non, c'est pas celle de la Reine des Poisons, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Sarah prit le récipient et regarda à l'intérieur. Un curieux liquide aux couleurs diaprées y reposait. Elle renifla. Ça sentait bon le pollen des fleurs et le chocolat.

Incapable d'y résister plus longtemps, elle but le liquide.

« Bien. Essaie à nouveau de marcher », dit le roi en lui tendant la main.

Sarah se leva avec son aide et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Ses jambes semblaient à nouveau normales. Elle fit quelques pas. Tout était normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et la gargouille ? Et Tobby… »

« Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère est en sécurité dans ton monde et la gargouille est repartie dans le sien. »

« Celui de la Reine des Poisons, je me trompe ? »

« C'est bien elle, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cette gargouille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Tu ne l'as donc pas vaincue ? »

Jareth se pinça les lèvres. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ?

« Sarah, je… je crois que cela a un lien avec la manière dont tu es sortie du monde de la Reine des Poisons. Cela m'a sauvé la vie, mais aussi provoqué un terrible bouleversement dans l'équilibre du monde magique. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sarah, un peu perdue.

« Eh bien, la règle disait que si l'un des deux joueurs était blessé ou tué, il perdait et ne pourrait plus repartir, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, et je suis sortie de ce monde indemne, moi. Et alors ? »

« Eh bien… Une… partie de moi est sortie avec toi. Enfin, en toi, pour être plus claire. »

« En moi ? Comment ça ? »

Jareth prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança.

« Sarah, je crois, non, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu es enceinte. »

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle ? Enceinte ? Il était devenu fou ! Bon d'accord, il est vrai qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et elle ne voulait pas revoir les détails, mais…

« Tu es sorti du monde de la Reine des Poisons avec une partie de moi en toi. »

« Non… Attends, c'est pas possible ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ça ne se saurait pas avant des semaines ! » dit la jeune fille.

Jareth secoua la tête.

« Sarah, ce que je t'ai fait boire il y a quelques minutes est un pur concentré de magie. Ton corps est affaibli, car il est humain et l'enfant que tu portes en toi est magique, il en a besoin pour survivre. »

Sarah se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, c'était impossible, enfin !

« Oh… Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » gémit la jeune fille.

« Tu as le choix. Soit tu le gardes, soit je m'arrange pour que quelqu'un d'autre le porte à ta place. »

« Hein ? Tu peux faire ça ? »

Jareth hocha la tête. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, il y avait de grands risques pour qu'une autre mère porteuse le perde, les grossesses magiques étant par nature imprévisibles et l'enfant pouvait très bien avoir de si grands pouvoirs qu'il choisisse de disparaître, trop triste d'avoir été séparé de sa vraie mère avant même de naître.

« Je… Je… Oh bon sang, Jareth, non mais tu te rends compte ? Ça va trop vite, pour moi ! J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir… » dit la jeune fille, tremblante.

« Je comprends », dit le roi sans bouger d'un cil.

Il mourrait d'envie d'approcher pour la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter, mais il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu ça, du moins pas aussi vite. Ils avaient à peine commencé à s'aimer que déjà, le destin leur imposait cette nouvelle épreuve.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sarah réapparut dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Jareth lui avait donné jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir. Après quoi, elle aurait de nouveau une crise de fatigue et devrait revenir au Labyrinthe reprendre une coupe de potion magique. Et là, elle devrait donner sa réponse au roi.

Allait-elle garder cet enfant ou se faire avorter pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?


	13. La décision de Sarah

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Didine22**,** Sewell** et **Sylvie** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**La décision de Sarah**

Cette nuit-là, Sarah ne put trouver le sommeil.

La jeune fille ne cessait de penser au fait qu'elle abritait une vie en elle. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous – ou peut-être ses pires cauchemars ? – elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était enceinte. Et encore plus que son enfant avait du sang magique.

Et toujours, la question se posait dans son esprit : qu'allait-elle faire ? Cela lui semblait évident : s'en débarrasser !

Pourtant, à chaque fois, le doute s'emparait d'elle. Il fallait le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas prévu de fonder une famille. Elle était trop jeune, elle commençait à peine ses études !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle cède bêtement à une impulsion dans le monde de la Reine des Poisons ? Mais cela lui avait paru évident à ce moment-là. Ils étaient seuls, désespérés, il avait risqué sa vie pour elle… Dans cette autre dimension, il leur avait semblé naturel de n'écouter que leur cœur.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue dans le monde réel, il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

Elle s'était documentée dans la bibliothèque de la fac et sur Internet : les enfants nés de l'union d'un être humain et d'une créature féerique pouvaient paraître normaux comme ils pouvaient arborer des tares physiques effroyables.

Mais en même temps, l'idée de se faire avorter la terrifiait. Comment Jareth s'y prendrait-il ? Existait-il un chirurgien en Underground ? L'idée qu'on l'opère effrayait la jeune fille.

Et si elle le gardait ? Cela signifiait rester en Underground, abandonner sa vie normale… Elle ne se voyait pas du tout traverser les couloirs de la fac avec les élèves la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire traînée, avec son ventre bien gros.

Sarah enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et se mit à pleurer. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose grimper sur le lit et mouiller sa joue. Elle se redressa et vit qu'il s'agissait de Foufou, qui essayait de la réconforter. La jeune fille serra le chien contre elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ses appartements privés, Jareth fixait une boule de cristal au creux de sa main. Il pouvait voir Sarah en larmes sur son lit, le chien dans ses bras.

Le roi baissa tristement les yeux. Il s'en voulait terriblement, une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Pourquoi ?

C'était pourtant naturel qu'il ait un héritier, il était roi après tout ! Mais au départ, quand Sarah lui avait demandé d'enlever Tobby, il avait pensé en faire son héritier. Mais la jeune fille avait gagné, elle était retournée dans son monde avec son petit frère.

Il s'était donc résigné à continuer de jouer son rôle de roi seul. Mais Sarah était revenue avec un nouveau problème sur les bras : la coupe maudite de la Reine des Poisons. Il avait été obligé de demander à Tobby de prononcer la formule qui ramènerait la jeune fille dans son royaume. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'au final, son vœu serait exaucé, que Sarah éprouverait des sentiments pour lui.

Il aurait dû prendre son temps avec elle, mais il avait cru qu'il mourrait dans cette autre dimension. Cela lui avait donc paru naturel qu'ils vivent pleinement leur amour au moins une nuit, une seule !

Mais voilà, il avait survécu. Et Sarah était enceinte de lui. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il était mort avant que Sarah rejoigne le monde normal. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu plus de trois jours avec cet enfant en elle, il l'aurait tué, lui volant tous ses rêves et ses idées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide. Les êtres féeriques avaient besoin des rêves et des pensées des humains, elles étaient la source de leur existence, ils étaient nés de l'imagination des hommes.

Jareth pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le garder, mais cela le chagrinait. Et il avait peur que l'enfant disparaisse dès qu'il serait introduit dans le corps d'une autre femme. Cet enfant était puissant, rien que la fatigue de Sarah et la quantité de potion magique qu'elle avait dû boire pour retrouver ses forces le prouvaient.

D'un autre côté, si Sarah le gardait, elle courrait un grand risque. De nombreuses créatures magiques n'approuvaient guère la naissance d'enfants mi-féeriques mi-humains. Ils étaient méprisés, snobés, considérés comme des bâtards, mais en réalité, on les craignait, car ils étaient capables de résister à de puissants charmes qu'aucun humain ou être magique pur ne pouvait contrer.

Pour lui aussi, le fait de laisser cet enfant en vie ou non était un terrible dilemme.

Pour le moment, il devait aider Sarah à tenir le coup. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Se levant, il se changea en chouette et s'envola, direction le monde des humains.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la fac, il faisait encore nuit. Sarah aurait jusqu'à demain soir à minuit pour se décider. La jeune fille dormait dans son lit, elle avait fini par s'assoupir, assommée par la peur et le chagrin.

Jareth s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi belle et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se sentait brûler d'amour pour elle. Il fit un effort pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et sortit une boule de cristal de sa veste.

Il la fit tournoyer avec des gestes experts au-dessus de Sarah, jusqu'à ce que des images floues apparaissent. Des rêves. Puis il souffla sur la boule de cristal. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs, telle une bulle, puis éclata en une myriade de petites étoiles qui tombèrent sur le visage de Sarah. Elles illuminèrent sa peau puis disparurent à l'intérieur d'elle.

Cette nuit, la jeune fille ferait de nombreux rêves paisibles. Cela l'aiderait à retrouver un peu de sérénité, et l'enfant en elle aurait moins besoin de puiser dans ses forces.

Le visage de Sarah parut s'apaiser. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Satisfait, Jareth voulut se lever, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il hésita, puis tendit la main et la posa sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Il sentit le contact mental de l'enfant. Faible, mais bien là. Surpris, il faillit lâcher, mais ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, un sourire ému apparut sur son visage. Cet enfant n'était même pas encore né que déjà, Jareth pouvait ressentir l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Impossible de définir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, mais il tenait déjà à lui. Et l'enfant tenait aussi à Sarah, il faisait des efforts pour prendre le moins d'énergie possible à sa mère, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure !

Si seulement Sarah pouvait ressentir cela ! Si elle pouvait le comprendre… Mais elle était humaine, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la télépathie pour communiquer avec son enfant. Cela ne pourrait peut-être se faire que si elle acceptait de garder l'enfant et l'aimait de sa seule initiative. Le lien entre la mère et l'enfant serait alors définitivement noué.

Mais cela ne dépendait que de la jeune fille.

« Fais ton choix, Sarah. Mais fais le bon, je t'en prie », souffla Jareth à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Puis il se leva et disparut par la fenêtre sous sa forme de chouette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Sarah s'éveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi ! Mais soudain, elle sentit une vague de nausée la saisir.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche puis courut à la salle de bain pour vomir le peu que contenait son estomac. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui se passait actuellement, et du choix qu'elle devait faire.

Toute sensation de bonheur et de légèreté disparut. Elle allait devoir faire son choix aujourd'hui.

Démoralisée, elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla puis suivit la foule d'élèves dans les couloirs, vers les salles de cours.

La jeune fille passa la journée dans un état second. Elle faisait semblant d'écouter, mais son esprit revenait toujours sur le même sujet. Le plus dur à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle faillit perdre connaissance dans la file d'attente à la cafétéria. Un élève voulut la conduire à l'infirmerie, mais la jeune fille refusa et sortit rapidement de la salle en emportant une pomme au passage sur le buffet des desserts.

Une fois près du parc de l'établissement, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et se mit à manger sa pomme. Elle avait senti que le bébé ne supportait pas bien la faim. Il lui pompait vraiment beaucoup d'énergie ! Elle comprit pourquoi Jareth ne lui laissait que jusqu'à ce soir. Passé ce délai, elle ne tiendrait plus.

Une fois sa pomme finie, elle se dirigea vers la fontaine pour s'asperger le visage d'eau quand elle vit une petite fille assise sur le rebord, occupée à jouer avec sa poupée.

Soudain, une voix l'appela. Sa mère. Sarah la reconnut, c'était celle d'une élève de sa classe. Apparemment, elle était venue rendre visite à sa fille avec sa petite sœur.

L'enfant sauta de la fontaine et courut vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elles semblaient si heureuses ! Sarah les regarda avec tristesse. Soudain, elle se souvint du temps qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère quand elle était enfant. Elle était si heureuse alors, quand elle avait une maman pour l'aimer, lui parler, la consoler quand elle pleurait…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers l'onde et regarda son reflet. Une larme coula de sa joue et tomba dans la fontaine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! »

Jareth ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi ce maudit garde venait-il le déranger alors qu'il réfléchissait à des choses importantes ?

Les gobelins autour du trône cessèrent de se bagarrer, désireux d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« La jeune Sarah est revenue ! Elle veut vous voir, elle dit que ça ne peut pas attendre, elle ne veut pas traverser tout le Labyrinthe pour vous parler. »

Déjà ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait pris sa décision aussi tôt ! Dans ce cas, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« Très bien. Dis-moi où elle est, je la rejoins tout de suite », dit le roi en se levant de son trône.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah se trouvait sur la colline surplombant le Labyrinthe. Assise au milieu des hautes herbes, la jeune fille regardait le Labyrinthe et au loin, Goblinville.

Le soleil éclairait le paysage, lui donnant de beaux reflets dorés. C'était dans ces moments-là que la jeune fille se souvenait combien elle aimait ce monde et tout ce qui se rattachait à la magie.

« Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt dans la journée », dit Jareth.

Sarah poussa un léger soupir puis tourna la tête. Le roi des Gobelins se tenait debout à deux mètres d'elle.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. J'ai failli m'évanouir et finir à l'infirmerie en plein de la journée. »

« Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Jareth, l'air inquiet.

« Mieux, maintenant que j'ai un peu mangé. Et… je crois que le fait que je me sois décidée y est aussi pour quelque chose. »

Jareth acquiesça en silence, attendant la réponse fatidique.

« J'aimerais savoir comment ça va se passer. Est-ce que je pourrai retourner dans mon monde quand ce sera fini, ou bien devrai-je rester ici ? »

« Seulement le temps de l'opération. Ça ne durera qu'une demi-journée. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner dans ton monde et reprendre ta vie là où elle s'était arrêtée », dit Jareth en baissant tristement les yeux.

Sarah parut surprise de sa réponse.

« Opération ? Quelle opération ? »

« Pour t'en débarrasser… C'est bien ça que tu veux, non ? »

Sarah ne put réprimer un léger rire devant ce quiproquo. Non, elle n'allait pas s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience du bonheur de cette mère avec son enfant devant la fontaine, puis qu'elle s'était souvenue combien c'était merveilleux pour un enfant d'avoir une mère qui l'aime, elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle avait alors senti l'esprit de son enfant en elle, qui lui envoyait des vagues d'amour. Et cela avait définitivement enterré ses doutes.

Elle ne s'en débarrasserait pas. Elle aimait trop cet enfant pour oser une chose pareille.

« Non, je le garde, Jareth. »

Le roi resta un instant immobile, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente. Sarah se retint difficilement de rire. C'était quelque chose de voir Jareth comme ça !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision ? » finit par demander le roi.

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin… Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant. Pas aussi tôt, en tout cas, alors qu'on commençait à peine à… sortir ensemble », dit la jeune fille en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Mais, c'est comme ça, maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une bonne mère, je ne sais même pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage de m'en débarrasser. Alors, je te repose la question : comment je vais faire ? Si je reste ici, est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas de se poser des questions dans mon monde ? Mes camarades de fac, ma famille, mon petit frère… »

« Mmmm… Tu peux retourner dans ton monde si tu le souhaites et continuer ta vie d'étudiante. »

« Mais ils vont finir par se rendre compte que je suis enceinte ! Et on va me poser des questions, me demander qui est le père et… »

« Attends, laisse-moi finir. Je peux te jeter sort qui te rendra visible comme une fille normale tout le long de ta grossesse. Personne ne verra aucun changement physique. Mais il faudra que tu prennes matin et soir la potion, aussi tu devras avoir un miroir à portée de main pour qu'un gobelin te l'envoie. »

Sarah acquiesça. Bon, ça ne serait pas si compliqué que ça !

« Et si jamais tu constates quelque chose de bizarre ou qui t'inquiète, utilise le miroir pour venir ici, je viendrai immédiatement… si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, évidemment. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Il se sentait coupable ? Elle aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec lui ces derniers temps. Elle avait surtout besoin de soutien, car elle avait toujours peur.

Aussi franchit-elle les mètres qui la séparaient de lui pour venir se blottir contre lui. Comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, Jareth l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa son menton contre la tête de celle qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Cachés dans les hautes herbes alentour, les gobelins les regardaient avec les yeux embués.

« Oh, c'est touchant ! » dit l'un d'eux.

« Oui ! Snif ! »

« Tellement touchant ! »


	14. Premières découvertes

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sylvie**, **Sewell** et **Dakota** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

**Premières découvertes**

Les choses avaient changé depuis que Sarah avait pris sa décision.

Pour commencer, chaque matin, dans sa chambre à la fac, la jeune fille trouvait un verre rempli de la fameuse potion dorée sur sa table de nuit. Et le soir, au moment où elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour se laver, elle en trouvait un autre sur son lavabo.

Elle ne souffrait plus de nausées ni de fatigue depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce traitement. Mais la nuit, il arrivait de faire des rêves étranges, pleins de fées et de gobelins. Les rêves étaient flous, Sarah n'en gardait pas vraiment de quelconques souvenirs, mais en se réveillant, elle avait la sensation d'avoir vu et appris des choses réelles, pas de vulgaires rêves sans queue ni tête comme tout le monde. Ses rêves n'étaient pas vraiment les siens, elle sentait que le bébé y était pour quelque chose.

Elle en avait parlé à Jareth un soir, dans le Labyrinthe. Il lui avait alors dit que ce devait être lié au subconscient de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait apparemment mieux communiquer avec l'esprit de l'enfant en s'endormait, et accéder au savoir des créatures magiques dont le bébé serait doté dès la naissance.

Cela effrayait un peu Sarah. Son bébé grandirait-il comme les autres enfants ? Aurait-il besoin de l'amour d'une mère ou grandirait-il trop vite sans en ressentir le besoin ?

Mais sitôt ces questions formulées dans son esprit, l'enfant lui envoya une vague d'amour mental qui la rassura. Il aimait sa mère. Seulement, il était différent, pas totalement humain.

Une autre chose perturbait Sarah : elle avait de drôles d'envies. Elle était devant la boutique d'un fleuriste, un jour. Et en voyant les fleurs, elle s'était penchée pour les sentir quand, sans réfléchir, elle avait mordu dedans pour les manger ! Elle pouvait s'en nourrir comme les fées.

Heureusement, elle s'était vite arrêtée puis avait fui avant qu'on la remarque. C'était néanmoins une chose perturbante. Parce que même si dans son esprit humain manger les fleurs était mauvais, elle en ressentait pourtant le besoin physiquement, comme si elle avait eu du fromage ou du jambon sous les yeux !

Et désormais, elle pouvait voir les créatures magiques dans le monde réel. Son enfant lui donnait le pouvoir de percer le glamour qui protégeait les créatures.

Aussi avait-elle découvert avec stupeur que le professeur d'algèbre était une espèce de créature grande et maigre, à la peau brune, et aux énormes yeux de hibou se fermant avec des paupières horizontales et non verticales.

Sarah avait préféré arrêter l'algèbre après cette découverte, elle avait eu du mal à afficher un air normal pendant le cours. Le professeur ne s'était rendu compte de rien apparemment, mais Jareth avait été clair : il fallait rester discret. La Reine des Poisons était toujours là, quelque part, occupée à ruminer sa vengeance.

Sarah avait aussi vu d'autres créatures inquiétantes, comme un clochard dans une rue un jour : c'était une espèce d'Orque au gros nez boutonneux.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la jeune fille avait fait ces découvertes, et elle commençait à s'y adapter. Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle finissait de se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bains, elle eut le hoquet. Et une bulle sortit de sa bouche pour flotter dans les airs. Elle éclata et une jolie poussière étoilée tomba au sol.

Sarah poussa un soupir. Bon, direction Undeground ! Elle traversa le miroir et arriva dans la plaine face au Labyrinthe. Jareth n'était pas là.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la muraille de pierres et chercha des yeux Hoogle. Peut-être était-il occupé à chasser des fées, malgré l'heure tardive ?

Elle aperçut des fées, occupée à butiner près des fleurs. Elle resta à distance, peu désireuse de se faire mordre. Mais ces dernières finirent par tourner la tête vers elle. Sarah crut voir leur visage afficher de la surprise.

Elles se mirent à voler vers elle. Oh non ! La jeune fille se mit à reculer, puis fit volte-face et se prépara à courir.

« Attends ! »

Sarah s'arrêta, pas à cause de l'ordre mais plutôt à cause de la surprise. Les voix qui avaient dit ça sonnaient féminines, mais un peu aiguës et musicales. Qui avait dit ça ?

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal », dit une fée.

Sarah ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait jamais entendu les fées parler ! D'habitude, elles émettaient de petits couinements. Mais là…

« Je… vous parlez ma langue ? » demanda Sarah.

« Non, c'est toi qui parles la nôtre ! » dit une fée.

Sarah n'y comprit rien. Elle pouvait parler le langage des fées ? Alors ça, c'était une première ! Peut-être encore un don de son enfant qu'il lui communiquait ?

« Ton aura est étrange. Tu es humaine ? » demanda une autre fée.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ton aura. Elle brille, comme une étoile. La dernière fois que tu es venue, je me souviens, je t'ai mordue parce que ton aura évoquait celle d'un humain, elle était un peu plus terne. »

Alors, c'était elle, cette vilaine peste qui l'avait mordue ! Sarah lui lança un regard méchant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre », dit la fée en ricanant.

« Je voulais t'aider ! »

« Pourtant, tu es l'amie de Hoogle, le Tyran des Fées ! » dit une autre.

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna sèchement la première. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de Sarah.

« Je peux ? »

Sarah hésita. Mais la fée le lui avait demandé poliment au lieu de s'approcher d'elle-même. Elle allait répondre que oui, quand elle eut un nouveau hoquet. Une bulle jaillit de sa bouche.

Les fées émirent des « oh » admiratifs. Puis l'une d'elles toucha la bulle. À son contact, elle éclata, mais le corps de la fée se recouvrit de lumière, puis sa chevelure se para des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Une traînée de poussière étoilée tombait maintenant de ses ailes.

Ses sœurs la regardèrent avec stupeur, puis volèrent près du petit tas de poussière de cristal tombée au sol, seul reste de la bulle. Chacune en prit et la versa sur son corps. Toutes brillaient maintenant et semblaient plus belles.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elles finirent par redevenir normales.

« Tu veux bien faire une autre bulle ? Juste une ! » dit une fée, les mains jointes en prière.

« Je ne fais pas ça sur commande ! » dit Sarah, désolée.

La fée qui l'avait mordue s'approcha d'elle, puis descendit vers son ventre.

« Oh, je vois ! Tu attends un enfant à moitié magique. »

Surexcitées, les autres fées se mirent à chuchoter entre elles. Sarah prit peur.

« S'il vous plaît ! N'ébruitez pas la nouvelle, je vous en supplie ! » supplia la jeune fille.

« Et perdre le moyen de jouer avec tes bulles quand tu as le hoquet ? Oh non ! Compte sur nous. Les fées ne partagent pas avec les autres créatures. »

« Sarah ? » dit la voix de Jareth.

La jeune fille courut vers la source de cette voix. Le roi sortait d'une ouverture dans le mur. En la voyant, il sourit puis s'approcha en la regardant avec attention.

« Je suppose que tu es venue parce que tu as découvert autre chose ? »

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand une autre bulle apparut. Jareth ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Mmmmm… Je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je fais ça quand j'ai le hoquet ? »

« Apparemment, c'est une manière pour le bébé d'évacuer le trop-plein de magie dont ton corps dispose à cause de lui. Rien de bien méchant. De toute façon, le sortilège cache ça aux yeux des humains, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Sarah poussa un soupir. Décidément, attendre un enfant n'était pas de tout repos !

« Au fait, je tenais à te prévenir que pendant le week-end qui vient, je vais quitter la fac pour aller à la campagne chez une tante éloignée. Ton gobelin livreur de potions pourra suivre ? »

« Sans problème. Où vas-tu ? »

« À la campagne. J'en ai bien besoin. Mais… tu crois que je saurai résister à l'envie de manger des fleurs des champs ? Et puis, est-ce qu'il y a des créatures magiques, là-bas ? »

« Il y a de la magie partout, Sarah. Il y en a toujours eu, tu ne cours pas plus de risques aujourd'hui qu'avant. Tu peux juste voir des choses qu'aucun humain n'avait soupçonnées jusque-là. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas, tu sais ça ? » dit Sarah.

Jareth lui offrit un sourire moqueur, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Lui aussi voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux pour Sarah, pour leur enfant, pour eux trois.

Finalement, tous deux se séparèrent. Sarah rentra dans le monde réel, dans la salle de bains de sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa colocataire. Pour elle, une minute seulement s'était écoulée.

Une fois couchée, Sarah réfléchit. Ainsi, son enfant semblait doter les fées d'une forme de lumière qui les rendrait plus jolies et moins méchantes. Étrange. Comment un enfant à moitié gobelin pouvait-il faire du bien aux fées ?

C'était bizarre. Mais elle préférait cela au fait que son enfant ait des pouvoirs maléfiques.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Et dans ses rêves, les fées jouaient avec des bulles qui éclataient, faisant tomber une pluie de cristal sur un champ où les germes de blé se changèrent en baguettes d'or couronnées de diamants.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Un p'tit chapitre spécial sur le premier mois de la grossesse de Sarah. <em>

_Le prochain sera mouvementé, on aura droit à de nouveaux ennuis ! Mais je voulais faire un chapitre spécial transition pour bien expliquer la suite. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _


	15. Chez tante Gabrielle

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sylvie**, **ArynLuna** et **Dakota** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

**Chez tante Gabrielle**

La voiture roulait à travers les routes, loin de la ville. Assis sur le siège passager de devant, Karen lisait une carte, tandis que le père de Sarah conduisait.

« Pourquoi ta sœur Gabrielle a-t-elle acheté une maison au milieu de nulle part ? » demanda la belle-mère.

« Parce qu'en général, les fermes sont au milieu de nulle part et qu'elle en voulait une, justement ! » dit Sarah, sur le siège arrière, à côté de Tobby.

« Une ferme ? Tu trouves ça prudent de laisser les enfants seuls au milieu de nulle part pendant tout le week-end ? » demanda Karen.

« On ne sera pas seuls, Tata Gabrielle sera là, et moi aussi, je suis une adulte, rappelle-toi ! » dit Sarah.

Finalement, la voiture quitta les petits sentiers pour traverser d'immenses champs de maïs.

« Il n'y a vraiment que Gabrielle pour s'installer dans un trou perdu comme celui-là ! » dit Karen.

« Personne ne t'a obligée à nous accompagner », dit Sarah.

« Ne commencez pas, toutes les deux », dit son père.

La voiture s'arrêta bientôt devant une maison au bout des champs, près d'une éolienne et d'un imposant réservoir d'eau.

Karen sortit de la voiture. Ses belles chaussures à talon se posèrent dans une flaque de boue. Sarah et Tobby étouffèrent un rire. Eux avaient mis des salopettes, des chemises et des chaussures de randonnée. Karen, elle, portait un tailleur et des bijoux chics.

« Tu fais tache dans le décor, il faut bien le reconnaître ! » ricana Sarah.

« Oh, ça va ! » fulmina Karen.

« Je me demande où est Gabrielle ? » demanda le père de Sarah.

Tobby se mit à l'appeler. Tous crurent percevoir un rapide mouvement dans leur dos, dans les champs de maïs.

Sarah sentit soudain une douleur dans son ventre. Une sensation de panique l'envahit. Comme si le bébé percevait un danger.

« Je vais voir, attendez-moi ! » dit Tobby, tout content.

« Non, Tobby, reviens ! » dit Karen.

Sarah se mit à le suivre. Tant pis pour ce que lui disait son bébé, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère comme ça !

Elle se mit à courir à sa suite. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore trop grosse, elle pouvait faire quelques efforts.

Mais Tobby n'alla pas loin. Il s'arrêta bientôt au milieu de l'allée. Sarah lui prit la main et lui fit signe de repartir, quand quelque chose passa dans leur dos, dans une autre allée.

« Tata Gabrielle ? » dit Tobby.

Frère et sœur coururent dans l'allée, quand soudain, Sarah s'arrêta, évitant de justesse un poteau planté au milieu du chemin. Mais pas Tobby, qui se cogna le front.

Sarah s'accroupit auprès de lui et posa la main sur l'hématome qui commençait déjà se former sur le front de l'enfant.

Une douce lumière brillante sortit de ses doigts et toucha le front de l'enfant, faisant disparaître sa blessure. Sarah remercia mentalement son enfant, puis regarda Tobby ouvrir les yeux, l'air perdu.

Il leva les yeux et poussa un cri de peur. En haut du poteau qu'il avait percuté se tenait un épouvantail. Quatre corbeaux se tenaient sur ses bras en croix et crossaient, comme pour se moquer de la maladresse de Tobby.

« SARAH ! TOBBY ! On l'a trouvée ! » cria le père.

Tous deux firent alors demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Là, près du grand pommier, Karen et son mari discutaient avec une femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et portait une robe de fermière tirant sur le rose. Des bottes en caoutchouc complétaient sa tenue.

« Sarah ! Tobby ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir », dit Gabrielle en les serrant chacun dans ses bras.

Elle fit de même avec son frère. Karen s'approcha en retenant un sourire pincé. Mais au moment où Gabrielle la serra contre elle, la belle-mère entendit un bruit de succion. Elle s'écarta pour découvrir qu'une grosse tache noire souillait son beau tailleur. Cette tache venait de la robe de Gabrielle.

« Je ne vous avais pas entendus arriver, je ramassais le fumier dans l'étable », dit Gabrielle.

Karen serra les poings pour ne pas hurler d'indignation.

« Je te confie nos enfants. Prends bien soin d'eux », dit le père de Sarah et Tobby.

« Comptez sur moi. Venez, les enfants, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Une fois les valises tirées du coffre et les embrassades finies, la voiture repartit avec les parents à son bord.

Sarah et Tobby suivirent Gabrielle à l'intérieur de la maison. Le salon et la cuisine étaient dans la même pièce. La table de la salle à manger trônait au centre, avec un beau bouquet de fleurs des champs dans un vase.

Sarah se fit violence pour ne pas s'approcher avec d'en manger une ou deux. Ils montèrent à l'étage.

« Vous savez, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à travailler, je commence à peine l'exploitation de cette terre », dit Gabrielle.

« Comment tu l'as eue ? » demanda Sarah.

« Les anciens propriétaires la bradaient. Je l'ai eue pour une bouchée de pain. Il paraît que cette terre avait donné du fil à retordre à tous les anciens fermiers l'ayant possédée. »

« Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? » demanda Tobby.

« Non ! Je veux cultiver bio. Pas de pesticides ni de grosses machines agricoles. Si je traite la terre avec amour et respect, elle me le rendra. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Gabrielle leur ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. À l'intérieur se trouvaient un bureau, une coiffeuse (Sarah en fut soulagée, il y avait un miroir !) et deux lits superposés.

« Je veux dormir en haut ! » dit Tobby.

« Si tu y tiens, morpion. Mais interdiction de faire du trampoline ! » dit Sarah.

« Promis ! »

« Installez-vous, puis je vous emmènerai travailler, on va bien s'amuser », dit Gabrielle.

Tandis que Tobby montait dans son lit pour en profiter, Sarah s'installa devant la coiffeuse et se regarda. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et repensa à l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahie à proximité des champs.

Quel danger le bébé avait-il bien pu ressentir pour lui faire un tel effet ? C'était vraiment étrange.

Plus tard, tous deux descendirent et suivirent leur tante. Celle-ci commença par les emmener dans la grange où elle leur apprit à traire des vaches. Puis il fallut peindre les clôtures entourant le champ. Enfin, ils y entrèrent pour y planter de jeunes pousses. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine où leur tante leur donna de gros paniers à porter dans le dos, pour aller cultiver le maïs.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le champ, Sarah ressentit à nouveau le malaise et bascula en arrière avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Sarah ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Gabrielle.

Tobby s'approcha et vit que sa sœur était pâle. Elle semblait effrayée.

« Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée. Elle peut retourner dans le chambre se reposer, tata Gabrielle ? »

« Oui ! Je suis désolée, je vais vous laisser le reste de la journée pour vous détendre, les enfants. Après tout, c'est votre week-end, et vous m'avez déjà bien aidée », dit gentiment Gabrielle.

Tobby conduisit sa sœur jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Tu vas bien, grande sœur ? »

« Je ne sais pas », avoua Sarah.

« C'est le bébé qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Hein ? » dit Sarah, les yeux ronds.

« Jareth m'a prévenu, après l'attaque de la méchante gargouille. Le sortilège n'agit pas sur moi parce que je suis un enfant. Il m'a dit que je devais veiller sur toi, quand les gobelins ne le pourraient pas. »

« Ah… Il aurait pu me prévenir », maugréa Sarah.

« Dis, ton bébé te rend pas malade ? » demanda Tobby, inquiet.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose… » dit la jeune fille.

« On n'a qu'à demander à Jareth ! »

Soudain, le miroir de la coiffeuse brilla. Une jolie chouette en jaillit et prit la forme humaine de Jareth au milieu de la chambre.

« Inutile, je suis déjà là. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant la jeune femme.

« Mieux, maintenant que je me suis éloignée du champ de maïs. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas ce champ. Quelque chose là-bas lui fait très peur, et j'ai ressenti cette peur avec violence, comme si c'était la mienne. »

Jareth posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux. Sarah sentit son corps se détendre, toute trace d'angoisse et nervosité la quitta, ses muscles se relâchèrent, sa respiration se fit plus calme.

« Mieux vaut que tu prennes la potion plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Et je vais essayer de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans ce champ. »

« Merci. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tandis que Sarah se reposait dans son lit, Tobby sortit de la maison avec une chouette effraie perchée sur sa tête.

Arrivé près du champ de maïs, l'oiseau quitta son perchoir et se dirigea droit vers les plantations. Tobby le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis il fila vers la grange, décidé à jouer avec les lapins.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain, ça va barder, croyez-moi ! On va découvrir ce qui fait aussi peur au bébé de Sarah. À votre avis, c'est quoi ? Vous avez une petite idée ? <em>


	16. La ferme maudite

_Merci à **Zia-fe** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**La ferme maudite**

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du soleil, Sarah s'éveilla avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Elle avait bien dormi, elle se sentait nettement mieux.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit l'escalier menant à la salle à manger. Tobby était déjà installé, une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Mais le pauvre avait le visage bouffi et les yeux à moitié fermés. Sa tête penchait dangereusement vers l'assiette.

« Tiens ! La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée ! » dit Gabrielle.

« Il n'est que sept heures et demie du matin, et on est dimanche ! » gémit Tobby en bâillant.

« C'est vrai. Tu sais, Sarah, ton petit frère ne voulait pas que je te réveille, il affirmait que tu avais besoin de plus de repos que lui. C'est curieux », dit Gabrielle en posant une assiette de pancakes devant Sarah.

La jeune fille comprit à l'air penaud de son frère qu'il avait failli parler du bébé. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec lui, plus tard.

« Tu veux du sucre, du chocolat ou du miel avec tes pancakes ? »

« Du miel ! » répondit Sarah du tac au tac.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait voulu demander du sucre, mais le bébé avait demandé du miel. Évidemment, le miel n'était pas loin du pollen des fleurs, cet aliment dont son enfant était friand.

Tandis que Gabrielle s'éloignait vers le buffet, Sarah se pencha vers Tobby.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jareth ? Il sait ce qui se passe dans le champ de maïs ? » chuchota la jeune fille.

« Non ! Je l'ai vu s'envoler vers le champ puis il n'est pas revenu », dit l'enfant sur le même ton.

Sarah fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps au Roi des Gobelins ?

Une fois les pancakes engloutis, tout le monde se leva et sortit de la maison, prêt à passer une nouvelle journée productive.

Lorsque tous les trois eurent franchi la porte de la ferme, ils se figèrent et l'horreur se peignit sur leurs visages. Les champs… avaient été dévastés.

L'herbe verte autour de la maison avait jauni, les champs étaient remplis de tiges de plantes fanées, des épis de maïs pourris jonchaient le sol. Même les arbres autour de la maison avaient perdu leurs feuilles. Des corbeaux noirs étaient posés sur les branches racornies et regardaient les trois humains de leurs yeux mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Gabrielle.

« C'est comme si des sauterelles s'étaient abattues sur ces champs… » dit Sarah.

Même les jeunes pousses qu'ils avaient plantées dans le potager n'avaient pas été épargnées.

Sarah regarda autour d'elle, essayant d'apercevoir une chouette blanche. Mais Jareth n'était pas là.

Gabrielle courut vers l'étable pour voir les animaux. Lorsqu'elle entra, un grand cri retentit. Sarah et Tobby coururent la rejoindre.

Ce qu'ils virent fut encore plus horrible. Les poules étaient toutes allongées sur le sol. Leur corps était maigre, ratatiné. Elles respiraient avec peine, les os saillant sur la peau qui avait perdu presque toutes ses plumes.

Les chevaux et les cochons aussi étaient allongés dans leurs boxes respectives. Tous semblaient faibles et maigres, comme vidés de leur force et leur jeunesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » souffla Sarah.

« Mes pauvres lapins ! » gémit Tobby en courant près des cages.

Les lapins aussi étaient en piteux état.

« Ne bougez pas, je file appeler la police ! C'est sûrement un coup du fermier du voisinage, il a toujours jalousé mes terres ! » dit Gabrielle.

Tandis que leur tante filait dans la maison, Sarah et Tobby s'approchèrent des chevaux.

« À ton avis, c'est un coup de la méchante Reine des Poisons ? » demanda Tobby.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Elle a peut-être utilisé ses pouvoirs pour empoisonner l'eau et la terre de toute la propriété. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Jareth ne se manifeste plus. »

« Je vais voir », dit l'enfant en se levant.

« Non ! J'y vais, moi. Toi, tu restes ici. »

« Mais Sarah… »

« Pas de mais ! »

Avant que son frère ait pu répliquer, elle sortit et se dirigea vers les champs. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Son enfant protestait, elle l'entendait gémir dans son esprit. Sarah posa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

_Si tu m'entends, je veux que tu arrêtes. Laisse-moi y aller ! Il ne se passera rien, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. _

Les gémissements cessèrent. Mais le malaise était toujours là. Sarah prit une profonde inspiration puis se remit en marche à travers les champs.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une partie des champs avait été épargnée, vers la bordure des terres. Elle s'aventura bientôt entre des tiges de maïs pleines d'épis bien gras, prêts à être récoltés.

Curieuse, elle se pencha vers l'un d'eux. Les feuilles étaient légèrement écartés, laissant voir le maïs. Il avait une inquiétante couleur verdâtre. La couleur du poison.

Sarah fit la grimace. Sûrement un piège pour tenter les humains qui oseraient s'aventurer dans cette partie du domaine.

Elle se prépara à faire demi-tour, quand elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Elle se retourna, et crut voir une silhouette disparaître devant elle.

« Eh ! »

La jeune fille se mit à poursuivre ce mystérieux espion. Elle arriva bientôt devant le poteau où se trouvait l'épouvantail. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus d'épouvantail.

Cette fois, Sarah sentit la peur l'envahir pour de bon. Elle aurait dû écouter son bébé et rester avec Tobby dans la grange.

Soudain, un ricanement retentit dans les airs. Le vent se mit à souffler, froid et menaçant. La pluie commença à tomber, rendant le sol boueux et glissant.

Sarah se mit à courir vers la grange. Elle allait franchir la zone de maïs empoisonnée quand elle entendit un autre ricanement, bien plus près d'elle.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, deux mains la saisirent à la taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Une fois de retour près du poteau, les mains la firent se retourner. Elle put alors voir l'épouvantail devant elle, qui la regardait. Il avait changé. Au lieu des deux boutons qui constituaient ses yeux, on pouvait voir deux fentes noires. Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un nouveau ricanement.

Ce rire la fit réagir. Sarah sortit brusquement de sa frayeur pour se mettre en colère. Cette chose était maléfique, elle osait se moquer d'elle et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

« Lâche-moi, espèce de paillasse ! »

Elle se mit à la frapper de ses poings, mais le corps de l'épouvantail était mou, ses vêtements bourrés avec de la paille.

Soudain, elle vit l'épouvantail se pencher vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux fentes noires. Une lumière verte en jaillit alors et toucha ses yeux. Sarah sentit alors un grand froid envahir ses yeux pour se répandre sur le visage puis le cou, le torse, les bras, le ventre… Le bébé réagit soudain. Une lumière dorée se forma alors et repoussa celle de l'épouvantail. Sarah sentit une douce chaleur protectrice l'envahir, ramenant la vie dans son corps.

L'épouvantail poussa un cri et la lâcha. Sarah tomba au sol. Elle se redressa et se remit à courir vers la maison. Arrivée là, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, avant de refermer à double tour. Elle se laissa tomber au sol en gémissant.

Elle avait bien failli y rester ! Le salon était vide. Où était donc passée sa tante ? Et Tobby ?

Elle l'avait laissé seul dans la grange ! Elle se redressa et faillit se retourner pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle hésita. L'idée de risquer un nouveau face-à-face avec ce maudit épouvantail ne la tentait guère. Et si son bébé n'avait pas la force de la protéger une deuxième fois ? Ou pire, si elle le perdait ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tobby patientait dans la grange. Le vent soufflait, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Sarah et sa tante Gabrielle ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestées.

L'enfant commençait à s'inquiéter. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre du bruit en provenance du fond de la grange.

Curieux, l'enfant se dirigea vers cette direction. Il aperçut la motte de foin géante que sa tante stockait là, pour renouveler le foin des boxes à nettoyer.

La motte remua. L'enfant poussa un cri quand il vit des poussins, des bébés lapins et un poulain en sortir.

Tous les bébés animaux s'étaient cachés là ! Apparemment, les parents animaux avaient été les seules victimes. Tobby s'approcha, mais tous les animaux eurent un geste de recul.

L'enfant tendit les mains pour les rassurer, quand il entendit du bruit dans son dos. Le vasistas au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la grange venait de s'ouvrir. De puissantes rafales s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, soulevant la paille sur le sol. Les animaux se cachèrent à nouveau dans le foin.

Tobby plaça les mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger du vent, quand il vit une ombre s'étirer sur le sol, devant lui.

Il redressa la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'épouvantail du champ ! Il se tenait là, debout devant lui, et le regardait avec l'air menaçant. Tobby prit peur et poussa un cri.

C'était encore pire que toutes les histoires que ses copains lui avaient racontées en colonie de vacances le soir au coin du feu !

Il voulut s'enfuir, mais l'épouvantail l'attrapa et le fixa. Tobby attendit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le dévorer quand soudain, l'épouvantail leva la tête. Son visage afficha un air… contrarié ?

Soudain, un rayon de lumière le frappa et l'envoya valser contre le mur, l'obligeant à lâcher Tobby.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il vit Jareth courir vers lui, le prendre par la main et l'entraîner dehors. Ils traversèrent le maigre espace séparant la grange de la maison.

Sarah leur ouvrit la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La jeune femme referma derrière eux à double tour.

Tobby marcha comme un automate jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber. Là, il se mit à trembler puis, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

Sarah s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête vers Jareth et dit : « Merci. »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. L'épouvantail se tenait au sommet du grand pommier mort, entouré de corbeaux. Ils étaient coincés maintenant. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Et où était passée tante Gabrielle ?


	17. Une illusion terrifiante

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

**Une illusion terrifiante**

Sarah s'éveilla dans la paille. L'orage se déchaînait dehors. Un éclair particulièrement bruyant l'avait réveillée.

Elle vit Tobby, endormi à côté d'elle. Lui dormait bien. Mais il devait surtout être épuisé, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, avec ce maudit épouvantail.

Sarah s'aperçut alors que Jareth avait déposé sa cape sur elle penchant qu'elle dormait. Mais elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Serrant la cape autour de ses épaules, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant l'y trouver. Il ne les avait quand même pas abandonnés ? Elle le vit un peu plus loin, adossé à une poutre de la grange, fixant une boule de cristal au creux de sa main.

En la voyant, il effaça rapidement toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage.

« Tu ne dors plus ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir, avec cet épouvantail dehors, qui a enlevé ma tante. »

« Je viens justement de découvrir quelque chose à son sujet. Dis-moi, ta tante a bien acheté cette ferme ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il se trouve qu'elle est bâtie sur une terre appartenant à des lutins particulièrement malveillants. Regarde. »

Il tendit le cristal à Sarah. Celle-ci vit alors un visage hideux apparaître dedans. On aurait dit un gobelin, mais son visage était plus buriné, couvert de rides noirâtres et poilu. Il ouvrit la bouche, révélant des crocs sanglants.

« Cette ferme… est maudite ? »

« Oui. Tant que des humains demeureront ici, la magie des lutins se déchaînera. Et l'épouvantail dehors ne se rendormira pas. »

Sarah réfléchit rapidement.

« Et ma tante ? Est-ce qu'elle est… ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sarah. Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de sortir pour le vérifier. Sans compter qu'avec la tempête, je ne peux pas voler. »

Sarah se laissa tomber dans la paille. Elle voyait bien où Jareth voulait en venir. Ils devaient quitter la ferme, mais l'idée d'abandonner sa tante à son triste sort lui était insupportable !

Non, il fallait agir autrement. Une chose à la fois. Déjà, quitter cette grange, ils ne pouvaient pas y rester. Tobby était en danger ici.

« Bon, alors comment on sort ? » demanda Sarah.

« Je peux ouvrir un passage, mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide… de notre enfant. »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre ?

« Très bien… » dit-elle, inquiète malgré tout.

Jareth hocha de la tête, puis tendit une main qu'il posa avec tendresse sur le ventre de Sarah. Il ferma les yeux. La jeune fille sentit l'enfant remuer à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Soudain, la pluie se fit moins forte dehors. Les bruits de l'orage résonnaient toujours, mais plus lointains.

Jareth rouvrit les yeux et passa la main sur son front. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait épuisé.

« Réveille vite ton petit frère et allez-y. »

« Mais… et toi ? »

« Je ne risque rien, je ne suis pas humain. Les lutins ne peuvent rien contre moi. Allez ! »

Sarah courut réveiller Tobby, puis l'entraîna vers la porte. Dès qu'elle l'eut ouverte, elle vit que l'espace avait changé.

Il pleuvait toujours, il y avait toujours de l'orage, mais un chemin sec et ensoleillé s'était formé au milieu. On pouvait voir une fine ligne de ciel bleu s'étendant droit devant, avec deux bandes de gros nuages pluvieux et zébrés d'éclairs à droite et à gauche.

Une fois la surprise passée, Sarah et Tobby se mirent en route, marchant aussi vite que possible.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la barrière délimitant le terrain de la ferme, le chemin magique tracé pour eux disparut, et la tempête se déchaîna sur eux.

Sarah aperçut soudain une forme recroquevillée juste de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« Tante Gabrielle ! » cria Tobby.

Il lâcha Sarah et courut près d'elle.

« Tobby, non ! » cria Sarah.

Soudain, elle vit quelque chose remuer dans les buissons derrière l'enfant. L'épouvantail surgit derrière l'enfant et le saisit par la taille.

Tobby hurla de terreur.

« SARAAAAAAAAH ! »

« NON ! »

Sarah se jeta sur l'épouvantail et roula au sol avec lui. Elle se redressa en gémissant. Elle n'aurait pas dû tomber ! Son bébé en souffrirait-il ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, elle vit l'épouvantail se tourner vers elle et l'attraper par la gorge.

La jeune fille gémit. À l'endroit où l'épouvantail l'avait touchée, un froid semblait se répandre dans son corps. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut une forme blanche qui vola devant l'épouvantail, puis plus rien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal. Elle vit qu'elle était dans un endroit qu'elle détestait : les oubliettes du Labyrinth.

Elle se redressa, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ?

Soudain, elle s'aperçut d'une chose : son ventre était moins gros qu'avant. Elle vit Jareth, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Il semblait furieux et ravagé par le chagrin.

« Jareth ? »

« Tu es vivante », dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sarah frémit. Sa voix semblait sinistre !

« Tobby ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Lui va bien, comme ta tante, ils ont été sauvés ! » dit sèchement le roi des Gobelins.

« Et… le bébé ? »

Jareth détourna le regard.

« Non… » dit Sarah.

« Tu as tué notre enfant. Je t'avais dit de fuir, mais tu n'as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude ! » cria le roi, avant de se détourner sans lui accorder un regard.

« JARETH ! » hurla Sarah.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui pour l'arrêter. Elle voulait qu'il lui laisse le temps de l'écouter, qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça, mais ce fut trop tard. Il avait disparu.

Restée seule, Sarah se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle l'avait perdu !

Comment ? Sa chute, sans doute. Quelle idiote ! Irresponsable ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas obéi ?

Anéantie, elle se roula en boule et continua de pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne maintenant. Elle était seule, seule, seule !

Soudain, un rire retentit. Sarah se figea. Qui pouvait rire alors qu'elle sombrait en plein désespoir ?

Elle se redressa et vit alors une petite forme tapie dans l'obscurité, devant elle.

Effrayée, Sarah recula.

« Qui est là… ? Hoogle ? »

La mystérieuse forme s'avança. Sarah vit qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette. On aurait dit… elle ! Oui, c'était pratiquement elle enfant.

« Viens », dit son double enfant.

Sarah hésita. Elle n'était guère tentée, tout ça lui semblait bizarre. Et elle avait encore du chagrin, elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule, à sombrer dans son désespoir.

Mais cette version d'elle l'attirait de manière inexplicable. Elle se mit donc à la suivre à travers les ténèbres.

À mesure qu'elles avançaient, Sarah se sentit bizarre. Elle se sentait moins triste. Pourtant, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Pourtant, il faisait moins froid.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant trois portes, toutes semblables.

« Choisis en une pour sortir. Mais choisis bien », dit la petite Sarah.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? »

L'enfant allait répondre, quand le froid revint. Et avec lui, une odeur de roses pourries.

Sarah vit la Reine des Poisons apparaître.

« Allons, ne la fais pas attendre ! Choisis ! »

« Que faites-vous encore là ? » dit Sarah.

« Oh, mais je suis déjà venue dans ton esprit, ma chère Sarah ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? On est dans le Labyrinthe ! »

La reine émit un ricanement.

« Stupide humaine ! Je me demanderai toujours ce que Jareth te trouve. »

Sarah serra les poings. Cette reine avait toujours le don pour l'énerver.

Elle regarda la petite Sarah près d'elle. Tout ça… n'était qu'une illusion ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle vit son double lever les yeux vers elle. Sarah se figea. Ses yeux… n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils étaient vairons. Comme Jareth. Et elle avait de fines oreilles pointues.

Cette enfant… était son bébé ! Une matérialisation de son enfant. Saisissant sa pensée, la petite fille lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'un amour infini.

Sarah se mit à genoux et la regarda.

« Je ne t'ai pas perdu ? » souffla Sarah d'une voix tremblante.

L'enfant fit « non » de la tête.

« Je tiens ça de papa, je suis plus résistante qu'un humain. Mais j'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi aussi, maman. Alors, fais attention, d'accord ? »

Sarah acquiesça, trop émue pour répondre. Elle serra fort l'illusion contre elle. Qu'importe qu'elle ne fût pas réelle, son esprit l'était, Sarah pouvait sentir sa présence.

Elle leva les yeux vers la Reine, qui affichait l'air contrarié. L'ignorant, Sarah se tourna vers les portes. Elle savait laquelle choisir :aucune.

Car la vraie porte, c'était le réveil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah s'éveilla et vit que Jareth se bagarrait toujours avec l'épouvantail sous sa forme de chouette.

Saisissant l'occasion, Sarah courut près de Tobby et le traîna jusqu'à la barrière. Elle le fit passer de l'autre côté, puis courut près de sa tante.

Son corps était plus lourd, mais elle parvint à la traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée.

Elle vit alors la chouette cesser le combat puis voler jusque près d'elle.

Sarah fouilla alors les poches de sa tante et sortit son téléphone. Tandis qu'elle composait le numéro des urgences, la tempête cessa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout au sommet de la colline, Sarah regarda la camionnette des urgences qui repartait,arrivait, puis les hommes en sortir pour s'occuper de Gabrielle et Tobby.

Elle s'était cachée avant leur arrivée.

« Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? »

Sarah se retourna pour faire face à Jareth.

« Non. Je crois que… je sais ce que je veux, maintenant. »

Jareth fronça des sourcils. La jeune fille avait changé. Elle affichait une assurance et un calme qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus.

« Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'étais effrayée. Tout allait trop vite pour moi. Et en un sens… je crois que ça va toujours trop vite. Mais je sais maintenant que j'ai eu de la chance. »

« De la chance ? »

« Oui. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Je veux cet enfant. Et je veux être avec toi. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe moins vite, c'est tout. »

« Sarah, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de… »

Sarah le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'obliges à rien. Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Et c'est ce que je veux faire. Je veux être avec toi. »

Jareth fixa la jeune humaine, essayant de sonder son âme. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vivre pendant ces derniers instants passés à la ferme pour en ressortir ainsi métamorphosée ?

Il l'ignorait. Sarah le regarda, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à venir. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Tobby s'éveilla à bord de la camionnette, sur un siège. Alors qu'elle se mettait en marche et prenait la route, l'enfant aperçut sa sœur sur la colline. Jareth l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

Un arbre passa devant la fenêtre, les masquant un moment. Lorsque Tobby put à nouveau voir, ils avaient disparu.


	18. La vie en Underground

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Mearra** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

**La vie en Underground**

Depuis que Sarah avait choisi de vivre en Underground, de nombreuses choses avaient changé.

La jeune fille quittait parfois Goblincity pour aller dans le Labyrinthe, toujours en compagnie de Hoogle, Ludo, Didimus ou les trois à la fois. Jareth tenait toujours à ce que l'un d'eux soit à ses côtés pour la protéger. Depuis qu'elle avait choisi de vivre à ses côtés, tous deux avaient découvert les hauts et les bas d'une vie en couple.

Pourtant, les premiers mois de la grossesse de Sarah avaient été merveilleux. Elle s'était sentie énergique et avait fait plusieurs excursions dans le Labyrinthe.

Mais Jareth se montrait de plus en plus prévenant, au point qu'au bout du quatrième mois, il lui dit de ne plus faire de promenades hors de Goblincity.

L'énergie de la jeune fille n'avait pas diminué pour autant. Mais parfois, ils s'étaient disputés, Sarah en ayant assez qu'il la traite comme une enfant malade. Puis vers la fin de la grossesse, Jareth avait dû faire face aux changements d'humeur de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière passait sans raison des rires à une crise de larmes.

Néanmoins, ils continuaient de s'aimer. Sarah avait hâte que son bébé naisse, car même si elle continuait de prendre la potion, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Les pouvoirs de son enfant étaient-ils donc si grands ? D'après les fées, oui. Elle les avait souvent revues, et avait même tissé des liens d'amitié avec certaines d'entre elles, en particulier celle qui l'avait mordue lors de leur toute première rencontre.

La rumeur avait traversé Underground et atteint d'autres mondes magiques : le roi des gobelins allait avoir un enfant ! Sarah avait eu peur de la réaction de Jareth si jamais il s'agirait d'une fille. Et s'il préférait avoir un fils, un héritier qui lui succéderait ?

Jareth l'avait rassurée : que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ce serait leur enfant et il l'aimerait. Puis il avait rajouté sur un ton taquin que si ce n'était pas un fils, ils pourraient faire un autre enfant. Sarah avait ri et lui avait donné un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Elle appréhendait pourtant la naissance du bébé. Que se passerait-il après ça ? Repartirait-elle dans son monde, ou pourrait-elle rester ? Quelle place occuperait-elle auprès de Jareth en Underground ? Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le mariage.

Jareth n'était pas souvent là, ses occupations royales le rendaient parfois absent toute la journée. Sarah était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans sa chambre.

La Reine des Poisons ne s'était plus manifestée depuis l'épisode de l'épouvantail.

Ce matin-là, Sarah ne s'éveilla pas tout de suite. Elle dormait encore, plongée dans de profonds rêves magiques donnés par son enfant pour l'obliger à se reposer davantage.

Conscient de son absence au petit-déjeuner, Jareth alla la voir dans sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle dormait encore, d'un sommeil profond. Il s'assit en silence sur une chaise près de son lit et la regarda dormir. Il allait poster un gobelin près de sa chambre, pour que dès son réveil, elle ait un petit-déjeuner.

Pour l'instant, il voulait juste la regarder dormir. Elle était belle. Sa grossesse ne l'avait pas fait grossir de manière à l'enlaidir, elle était toujours cette magnifique jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux il y a des années.

Lorsque Sarah s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était seule. Un gobelin ne tarda pas à arriver dans sa chambre pour lui apporter un plateau avec un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Une fois rassasiée, Sarah s'habilla puis sortit dans les couloirs. Hoogle arriva bientôt avec l'air surexcité, et lui dit de venir, une surprise l'attendait dans une des salles du château. Sarah l'y suivit. En entrant, elle vit que Tobby était là, assis sur une chaise, avec un appareil photo, l'air tout excité.

« Grande sœur ! » dit l'enfant en courant vers elle.

« Tobby ! » dit Sarah en l'enlaçant doucement dans ses bras, de façon à ne pas blesser le bébé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'avais envie de te voir ! Et de voir aussi mon futur neveu. »

« Ou nièce. »

« Oh, j'espère que ce sera un garçon, moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » dit Jareth.

Sarah se retourna. Le roi était entré en silence dans la pièce. Il s'approcha et passa un bras autour de la taille de Sarah, qui blottit sa tête contre son épaule.

« Oui, j'veux que ce soit un garçon ! Les filles, c'est embêtant ! »

« Je te remercie ! Je suis embêtante, alors ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non, mais, je, euh… »

« Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. »

Sarah était heureuse que Tobby soit venu. Elle devrait penser à remercier Jareth plus tard. Ce dernier finit par les laisser, conscient qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

Une fois entre frère et sœur, Tobby raconta à Sarah comment était la vie depuis son départ. Karen et leur père se faisaient beaucoup de soucis, la police la recherchait, tante Gabrielle s'en voulait. Sarah éprouva du regret en entendant ça, mais elle avait fait son choix et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Elle n'avait pas oublié son cauchemar où elle perdait son enfant et Jareth. Non, sa place était ici désormais, en Underground, avec le roi.

Finalement, en fin de journée, Tobby retourna dans son monde à travers un miroir du château.

Sarah quitta la salle et traversa les couloirs pour regagner sa chambre quand elle fut prise de nausée. Elle attendit que cela passe en respirant calmement, profondément, mais elle sentit un étrange malaise s'emparer d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son bébé semblait inquiet. Finalement, cela s'arrêta. Sarah put reprendre sa route.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Sarah se dirigea vers son lit avec la ferme intention de dormir quand elle vit quelque chose posé dessus qui la figea d'horreur.

La coupe de la reine était sur son lit. Un morceau de parchemin plié reposait près de l'objet. Sarah le prit et le déplia.

« _Je retiens ton frère. Si tu veux le revoir, bois dans la coupe et viens me voir dans ma dimension. Seule, sans Jareth ni escorte. Tu as jusqu'à demain, au coucher du soleil. _»

Le message était signé d'un sceau de cire rouge sombre représentant une rose.

Sarah laissa tomber le papier par terre et prit peur. Qu'allait-elle faire ?


	19. Un miracle magique

_Merci à **Mearra, Lunastrelle** et **Melanie** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

**Un miracle magique**

« _Je retiens ton frère. Si tu veux le revoir, bois dans la coupe et viens me voir dans ma dimension. Seule, sans Jareth ni escorte. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, au coucher du soleil. _»

Sarah relut plusieurs fois le mot, s'attendant à y découvrir une faille, quelque chose qui prouverait que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. Mais non. Ce mot était authentique.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle réfléchit rapidement. Si elle prévenait Jareth, il interviendrait et cela enfreindrait les conditions exposées dans ce message. Mais si elle y allait seule, elle serait vulnérable, et la reine s'en prendrait à elle et son enfant !

Quel horrible dilemme ! Que pouvait-elle faire ? Furieuse, elle serra les poings. La reine ne la laisserait-elle donc jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi en avait-elle après elle, pour commencer ?

_Après ma mère, tu veux me prendre mon frère ?_ pensa la jeune fille en sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Au moment même où elle prit sa décision, elle sentit le bébé s'agiter en elle. Mais cette fois, ce fut violent. Rien à voir avec les nausées quotidiennes. Elle sentit pratiquement une onde magique frapper son corps et la faire tomber à genoux. Il n'était pas d'accord et tentait de l'arrêter !

Sarah tomba au sol en gémissant, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

_D'accord, tu as gagné ! Mais je t'en prie, arrête ! C'est trop pour moi ! _

Elle sentit la douleur refluer peu à peu. La jeune femme inspira profondément. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait son bébé s'énerver ainsi ! Bon, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait attendre que Jareth vienne et lise le mot. Il agirait en conséquence.

Soudain, elle sentit le bébé recommencer.

_Oh non ! C'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait, cette fois ! Arrête ! _

Mais elle comprit qu'il ne le faisait pas à cause d'elle. C'était la coupe. Des ronces sortaient de l'objet et rampaient vers elle.

Sarah essaya de se relever, mais son ventre pesait une tonne et elle avait mal ! Impuissante, elle regarda les ronces ramper vers elle et s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Elle gémit. Les épines se plantaient dans sa peau ! Mais soudain, elle sentit une nouvelle onde de magie la traverser. Celle-là n'était pas désagréable. Elle vit les ronces se rétracter jusqu'à rentrer dans la coupe.

Celle-ci prit une méchante couleur rouge, puis du liquide en jaillit, éclaboussant le sol. Une forme en sortit. La reine ! La reine en personne venait la voir.

« Bonsoir, Sarah. Je suis déçue ! Tu n'es donc pas venue me voir ? Oh… »

Sarah vit clairement ses lèvres afficher une forme évoquant la surprise. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire carnassier.

« Quelle joie ! Je n'aurais jamais espéré ça, même dans mes rêves les plus fous ! C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas mordu à l'hameçon. »

« De… de quoi tu parles ? » haleta Sarah.

« Tobby n'est pas avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas enlevé. Par contre, je pense que je vais bientôt enlever ton bébé. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Oui ! Je voulais juste t'appâter, mais j'ignorais que tu étais enceinte ! Et cet enfant va bientôt naître, je le sens. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu as rendu les eaux ? »

Sarah s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avait raison. La douleur n'était pas juste due par la magie de son enfant, elle avait mal maintenant parce que le bébé commençait à bouger !

Elle sentit soudain une force invisible la soulever puis la déposer sur le lit. Impuissante, elle regarda la reine s'approcher puis écarter sa robe de façon à lui faciliter l'accouchement.

« Ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! » gémit Sarah.

« Allons, Sarah, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu vas contrarier le bébé », ricana la reine.

« Toi, tu… Si tu fais du mal à mon bébé, je jure de t'arracher le cœur ! » hurla Sarah.

« Du mal à ton bébé ? Quelle idée ! Au contraire, j'en ferai mon égal, il sera mon héritier. En tant que descendant du roi d'Underground, il me permettra d'accéder au pouvoir du Labyrinthe ! »

« Non… JARETH ! HOOGLE ! »

La reine claqua des doigts. Un cliquetis résonna près de la porte, signe qu'elle venait d'être verrouillée.

Sarah se tordit de douleur en gémissant. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas accoucher ! Pas avec l'aide de ce monstre ! Et pourquoi son bébé ne faisait-il plus rien pour l'aider avec sa magie ? Il était trop occupé à naître, évidemment !

Soudain, des cris résonnèrent à la porte. Elle reconnut la voix de Jareth, puis des gobelins. Ils essayaient de forcer la porte !

Sarah reprit espoir, quand elle sentit la reine poser une main sur son ventre. Elle sentit alors une douleur encore plus atroce dans sa chair. Qu'est-ce que la reine faisait ? Il lui semblait soudain que le bébé bougeait de manière anormalement rapide.

_Elle accélère l'accouchement ! _

Sarah sentit l'odeur du sang avant même de le ressentir physiquement. La reine allait la tuer, elle en était sûre. Son bébé naitrait orphelin de mère et ne connaîtrait jamais son père ni tous ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allez-vous-en ! »

Sarah ouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit que la reine semblait occupée à chasser des insectes.

_Non, pas des insectes… des fées ! _

En effet, les fées voletaient autour d'elle en poussant des cris. Elles étaient entrées dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Elles tiraient les cheveux de la reine, la griffaient, la mordaient sans aucune pitié.

Commençait à s'énerver, la reine se lever et fit de grands gestes pour les repousser. Elle marcha sur la coupe et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba dans la flaque de liquide et disparut à l'intérieur.

Les fées se penchèrent alors vers celle-ci et la touchèrent en murmurant d'étranges paroles. Elle disparut.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Jareth entra, suivi par Hoogle, Ludo, Didimus et Ambrosius.

« On a rien loupé ? » demanda Didimus.

« OH SI ! TOUT ! » hurla Sarah.

Jareth ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait, puis ordonna aux gobelins d'aller chercher une sage-femme.

Il courut ensuite près de Sarah et lui prit la main. Elle la saisit avec joie et se mit à la torde tout en continuant de gémir.

« Pitié, fais de la magie, achève-moi, fais quelque chose, mais aide-moi ! » dit Sarah.

« Tiens bon, la sage-femme va venir… »

« Il est presque né, je le sens ! Elle a accéléré l'accouchement, elle… AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Jareth se tourna vers la porte et fut soulagé de voir une elfe corpulente en tenue de paysanne entrer. Elle se dirigea vers Sarah, repoussa Jareth puis ajusta la position de la jeune femme avant de se mettre devant elle et l'encourager.

Tous les gobelins, qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, l'encourageaient aussi.

Sarah obéit et se mit à pousser lorsqu'elle le lui ordonna. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme sentit la douleur diminuer. Elle entendit des vagissements.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que la sage-femme enveloppait quelque chose dans un lange. Une lumière d'un bleu incroyablement pur en émanait, comme une étoile.

« Ça y est, votre enfant est né ! » dit la sage-femme.

Les gobelins poussèrent des cris de joie. Jareth se tourna vers Sarah. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille avait les yeux fermés. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux collaient à son visage baigné de sueur. Il tendit la main et prit son pouls. Plus rien. Elle venait de mourir.

Figé d'horreur, Jareth la regarda quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Clignant des yeux, il vit la sage-femme lui mettre le bébé dans les bras.

C'était une petite fille. Elle avait une jolie frimousse et regardait son père de ses magnifiques yeux vairons, comme les siens. Il s'efforça de sourire, mais son regard revint vers Sarah.

Comme si elle avait compris, la petite tourna aussi la tête puis tendit ses menottes vers sa mère. Jareth s'approcha de Sarah et repoussa une mèche sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

Il vit soudain une lueur jaillir de ses doigts. Une lueur bleue. Il regarda sa fille. Elle lui tenait le bras avec l'air concentré.

Il vit la lumière se détacher de ses doigts pour se répandre sur le visage de Sarah puis descendre le long de son cou et entrer dans son cœur.

La tête de la jeune fille remua, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfait, ému, joyeux, Jareth regarda Sarah se redresser pour regarder autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

Puis elle aperçut Jareth et leur bébé.

« C'est une petite fille », lui dit le roi.

Émue, Sarah prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Oh… Bonjour, ma puce. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les gobelins regardèrent la scène avec l'air ému. Certains avaient les yeux larmoyants, d'autres se mouchaient bruyamment dans un mouchoir ou la cape d'un voisin.

« C'est un miracle ! » dit le chapeau-autruche sur la tête du vieux gobelin érudit.

« Snif ! Tais-toi, s'il te plaît ! » dit son propriétaire.

« On va fêter ça ! » dit un danseur de feu.

Hoogle finit par se retourner pour repousser les autres. Il était temps de laisser un peu d'intimité aux nouveaux parents. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il s'aperçut que le plancher était vierge. Il n'y avait plus de vilaine tache magique, mais surtout, la coupe avait disparu. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait prise, il avait regardé tout du long.

Où était-elle passée ?


	20. Le départ de Faye

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Mearra**, **MelodyLou** et **Mlanie** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**Le départ de Faye**

Depuis la naissance du bébé, Sarah avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Sa petite fille était en parfaite santé, Jareth et elle jouaient leur rôle de parents et aucun problème n'était survenu au Labyrinthe.

De nombreuses choses avaient pourtant changé. La première, la plus frappante, était que le bébé grandissait vite. En un mois, elle avait pris un an. Le mois suivant, elle en affichait trois. Au bout de trois mois, elle avait pris le physique d'une enfant de cinq ans. Sarah avait été troublée, le premier mois. Mais son enfant avait développé un don : la télépathie. Et grâce à ce don, elles avaient pu communiquer. Sarah savait combien son enfant l'aimait, tout comme elle l'aimait.

Jareth réussissait toujours à consacrer du temps à Sarah et sa fille. Les gobelins étaient toujours aussi turbulents et bruyants, mais leur roi était tellement heureux et comblé avec sa famille qu'il n'en éprouvait plus un véritable agacement ni l'envie de se montrer cruel.

Sarah avait espéré trouver un nom pour son enfant, mais cette dernière lui avait dit que ce n'était guère nécessaire. Chaque créature magique avait un nom dès son enfance, qui faisait partie d'elle. Ce nom était la clé de son âme, et il était secret. Ce nom était très long, mais en général, tout le monde ne connaissait que les premières syllabes, pour avoir un moyen de l'appeler.

Mais l'enfant de Sarah n'avait pas encore découvert son nom. Il n'était censé apparaître qu'au bon moment, quand cela s'avérerait nécessaire, ou quand elle aurait fait quelque chose qui la rendrait digne d'être appelée d'une certaine manière.

Mais Sarah avait insisté : sa fille étant à moitié humaine, elle méritait d'avoir aussi un nom humain. La petite s'appelait donc Faye, par égard aux fées qui avaient sauvé Sarah de la Reine des Poisons au moment de l'accouchement.

Les pouvoirs de Faye ne s'étaient plus tellement manifestés. Elle semblait s'efforcer à jouer le rôle d'enfant normal, par égard pour sa mère. Certains après-midis, son père la prenait souvent à part dans une pièce du château où il lui enseignait la magie.

Néanmoins, lors du premier après-midi du quatrième mois, alors que Jareth lui traduisait une formule dans un grimoire, il s'aperçut que Faye avait l'esprit ailleurs. La tête dans les mains, elle fixait la fenêtre de ses beaux yeux vairons.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Faye ? »

« Non, papa. Je réfléchissais. »

« À quoi ? »

« À mon départ. »

Jareth fronça des sourcils. Quel départ ? Sarah ne lui en avait rien dit. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la petite poursuivit :

« Je l'ai senti ce matin. C'est ce qui m'a réveillée. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. »

« Où ? »

« Là où je trouverai mon nom. »

Jareth ferma les yeux. Lui aussi avait ressenti ça, quand il était jeune. Ce moment particulier où il avait senti qu'il était temps qu'il découvre son vrai nom. Mais lui avait attendu six ans avant de ressentir ce besoin de partir. Et même s'il comprenait combien il était normal et important que Faye s'en aille, il n'en ressentait pas moins une grande peine. Ce serait encore pire pour Sarah, il s'en doutait.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques jours avant de partir, ma chérie ? » demanda Jareth d'une voix douce, presque suppliante.

Faye offrit un sourire triste à son père, puis sauta de son tabouret pour lui faire un câlin. Il la serra fort contre lui.

« Je ne serai plus là demain, papa. Mais je serai toujours là », dit-elle en posant sa petite main sur la poitrine de Jareth, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

« Je comprends », dit le roi des Gobelins dans un souffle.

Ce soir-là, aux abords de minuit, Faye sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait enfilé une tenue de voyage à sa taille, et pris un sac à bandoulière renfermant des provisions et sa peluche préférée, qui représentait une fée.

Une fois prête, ses souliers dans une main, le sac dans l'autre, elle traversa le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte où dormaient ses parents, elle s'arrêta.

Elle posa le tout sur le sol, puis entra en silence dans la chambre. Elle alla jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin. Sa mère dormait, blottie dans les bras de Jareth.

Faye s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa. Puis elle ressortit, toujours aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Une fois hors du château, elle remit ses chaussures puis se mit en marche à travers les rues de Goblinville.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la muraille, elle se figea.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez ! » dit l'enfant.

Juché sur Ambrosius, Didimus sortit de derrière un arbre avec Ludo à sa suite.

« Mille pardons, jeune demoiselle. Nous ne voulions pas vous espionner. »

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Ludo et amis protéger Faye. »

« C'est exact. Sa Majesté Jareth nous a chargés de vous suivre dans votre quête, pour s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Faye ne put réprimer une grimace. Elle aurait aimé assumer cette quête seule. Mais elle savait que son père avait agi par amour. Et lui-même avait dû être escorté, quand il était parti à la recherche de son nom.

« Bon. Mais ne me causez pas d'ennuis, tous les trois », dit l'enfant.

« Loin de nous cette envie, jeune demoiselle ! » affirma Didimus, la main sur le cœur.

Faye se tourna vers l'horizon. Le soleil se levait, le Labyrinthe s'étendait devant elle. L'enfant inspira profondément, puis se mit en route avec ses trois amis.

Derrière elle, contre le mur entourant la ville, des ronces ornées de roses rouge sang s'épanouirent avant même que la lumière du soleil les touche. Dans chacune de ses fleurs s'ouvrit un œil-de-serpent, qui regarda l'enfant s'éloigner avec ses amis.

Loin d'ici, dans une autre dimension, la reine des Poisons ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres aussi rouges que les roses.

Elle tenait une nouvelle occasion de se venger. Sarah lui avait échappé, Jareth avait été le plus malin. Mais Faye n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et sans son nom, elle était vulnérable.

Bientôt, elle serait à elle.

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Faye, c'est désormais elle le personnage principal de la fic. Mais ses parents se remanifesteront, ne vous en faites pas. Prochain chapitre de la fic : la quête de Faye ! <em>


End file.
